The Lies
by LuckyLaTat
Summary: This isnt just a mission. It turned into something i love. Now that the war has started... will i ever be able to return home to the Leaf? Im an Akatsuki now, and i think... they are my new home. But, why is it so hard, when i already know the answer?
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new AkatsukiSakura fanfiction from non other then Lucky!

*Enter cricket noise*

I know you all are very happy to see me again!

*Nothing*

But i do not want to bore you with this!

But i do have to tell you that, i have trouble starting stories! So this part may suck. But it will be better in the future!

I do not own Naruto.

This is great. JUST FUCKING GREAT!

Try running away from your home with only my ninja bag and tools! Leaving your door unlocked and YOUR OVEN ON! And the bathroom, hull, and tv on. Talk about a MAJOR bill coming up. Also, a insurance bill for you house setting on fire. My life is just great at the moment.

I am now running off in to the forrest, in the night of a midsummer. So it is hot out. The day is just so much better. No one is following me at the moment. I snuck out in one of the old ANBU tunnels. Being the kick ass ANBU captain i am. I know the city inch by inch!

Oh! What to know why i just became a missing ninja?

Well, i am going to tell you anyways!

FLASHBACK:

"Did you have to call me up now?" I asked rubbing my eyes with a small yawn.

It is now almost midnight. I am in Tsunades office in my pj's. That is a tank top and my short-shorts.

"I am sorry this is so late." Tsunade said as she was sitting behind her desk in her chair looking out the window. So her back is now to me. Just by her voice… i know something is very wrong.

"Tsunade… whats going on?" I asked as all tiredness was washed away at once.

**"She didn't lose another bet and needs to borrow money again, right?" **Inner asked **"I mean, we do have a good paying job. But last time… we barley had enough for food and rent! And we still didn't get paid back!"**

"I need you to go out on a mission for me." She said as she turned to face me.

"Who is on my team?" I asked.

"This one… you will being alone." She grabbed out some folders. "You know of the Akatsuki right?"

"I do." I said. Akatsuki… the name enough puts my blood to boil.

"I know this is going to be a low blow and all…" She started "But this mission is tuff."

"Sorry i am late." Kakashi said as he appeared.

"Kakashi will fill you in on the details." Tsunade said as Kakashi gave a sharp nod.

"We need you to find your way into the Akatsuki." He said simply like it was an everyday thing.

"Nani?" I yelled out "Why!"

"We are becoming desperate enough to take any level into bringing down the Akatsuki." Tsunade said handing me a folder. I opened it "Sasori, the one you killed. He appears to be alive again."

"Along with Deidara, the one what blew himself up." Kakashi said "Along with another member."

"They are alive again?" I asked a little shocked

_"Holy all things yellow…" _I thought to myself as everything started to sink in

**"Next time i will kill that muther banger and make sure he never comes alive again!" **Inner kept on yelling.

"So whats this have to do with me?" I asked looking up.

"You are to become a missing ninja." Kakashi said "Once word gets out, you try to get the Akatsukis attention. Don't make it to obvious. But you will be placed in the BINGO book as an S-Rank ninja."

"Even if i do all of a sudden run away. They know me. I am to loyal and they will ketch on." I said as i put the folder back on the desk.

"We already thought of that." Tsunade said with a smirk "Danzo was just recently killed. It hasn't gone out to the public yet though."

"So someone killed him?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Kakashi said with another nod

"Whats this have to do with me?" I asked getting a little lost

"You will play the part on the one who killed Danzo." Tsunade said "You will be captured. Once you are, you will be taken in. Then you will escape."

"This is…" I paused being shocked once again. "What the hell!"

"You are one of the very few that can handle this mission." Tsunade said "I don't want to send you out there. But i am only trust you with this."

**"As much as i should be happy with this… Im not." **Inner said

_"Why would you be happy with this?" _I asked a little shocked

**"Let me get back to you on that one." **She said thinking.

"Let me get this right." I said "You want me to be blamed for killing Danzo. Get captured. Escape. And run off becoming a missing ninja. Be hunted down. And pray to all known gods that the Akatsuki will let me in their group. And how so will i get the info back out to you?"

"Next time we meet." Tsunade said "Rumor has it that they are planning an attack on us. The attack will take about two years. All they need left is Naruto and his tailed beast."

"So when that comes, you will run to us and give us the info." Kakashi said

"So as a spy…" I said dumbly

"Yes." Kakashi said "Me, Tsunade, and very few ANBU will know about this."

"This is an S-Rank mission i guess." I shook my head

_"What do you say Inner?" _I asked her

**"I said hell to the yeah! I mean we will be out of here and become bad ass ninja!" **She pumped her fist in the air

"What do you say?" Tsunade asked

"This is for the Leaf and to save Naruto." I said simply "I will do it."

"You will have about one day to pack. You will give your stuff to Kakashi and he will meet you out by the gates when you escape." Tsunade said "So pack a few things. And get ALOT of money and food."

"Hai." I said

"Go and pack. In an hour Kakashi will be at your house to get the stuff." She said as i gave a sharp nod and left to pack.

THE NEXT DAY:

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Hold on!" I yelled as i pulled on my knee high boots. I walked to the door to find an ANBU waiting for me "Can i help you?"

"Sakura Haruno." He said simply

"Thats me." I looked a little confused

"You are to be taken in for the killing of Danzo." He said as more ANBU circled me

**"Isn't this the part where you run?" **Inner asked as i jumped over the ANBU at my door and tried to take off.

Just to soon be captured by more and dragged to Tsunades office.

"Sakura…" She looked mad! "How could you…" She is a really good actor by the way. I never knew. Time to play my part

"You knew he needed to die." I snapped out "So i did everyone a favor!"

"What where you to gain?" She yelled back

"Why should i waist my breath on telling you." I glared

"Take her away." Tsunade said "You will be killed at dawn tomorrow."

With that i was dragged away. Being held in a jail cell wasn't that bad really. All i had to do was break down the wall at night and run to the main gate. Meet Kakashi and hull my ass out of town. I just had to wait… 10 or so hours…

Trying to make small talk with the ANBU guards isn't the best thing to do. All they do is say nothing. I mean, me being an ANBU captain, i know to keep my mouth shut. But my teams at least talk! Guess not to someone who is going to be killed… But i get nothing. All they do is walk by or do what they do best. Say nothing and act like puppets.

Finally! It is night time.

_"Time to leave." _I said as i faced the wall.

**"Here is the extra chakra you will need." **Inner said as she gave me some of her chakra, i pulled it into my fist. Smashed the wall, and took off. I didn't meet Kakashi at the gate though. He meet me near one of the old tunnels.

"You cant go out near the gate." He said opening the door in the ground and handing me my things "They have it blocked off because they know you are trying to escape."

"So just sneak out here?" I asked strapping on my bag. He nodded

"You need to go." He said. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him and give him a final hug "Be safe out there."

"You trained me well enough to kick peoples ass and stay safe." I said as i let go of him.

"I did." He smiled, well i think. "Now go." I jumped into the tunnel to find him closing it. I couldn't make a single noise as i started running in the dark to the very end of the tunnel.

END OF FLASHBACK:

So as i am now at least… 30 miles away from the village. I remember when i was picked up, i was about to cook something, and the oven was on. So this is just great.

**"We have been thinking on redecorating the house." **Inner said trying to lighten up the mood

_"What a great fucking way to do so!" _I said as i put more chakra into my feet to gain more speed and started running to the Sound Country. Why the Sound? I dunno. I'm just to lazy to go anywhere else at the moment.

A WEEK LATER:

I stole the new BINGO book. Im already in it.

Here is what it says.

Sakura Haruno.

Wanted for murder of Danzo in the village hidden in the Leafs.

Blah blah blah.

Ran away before she met her death.

She is an S-Rank Missing Ninja.

Blah.

Super Strong. Mystical Palm.

Blah. Pink Hair. Blah.

Knows major and deep secrets about the Leaf.

Wanted Alive. And to be returned to the Leaf when found.

Blah.

I never knew these things put such boring facts about you. Its lame!

It has almost every fact known about you! Im surprised they didn't put my bra size in there!

Anyways, Its been one week after i 'ran' away from the Leaf. I am still walking around in the Sound. But i am only going to hang out in all the bad part of towns. Where almost everyone is a missing ninja.

I still wear the same outfit as i did in the Leaf. I just wear one of the cloak type things… the ones with the hood… and my head band has a mark through it. Sad really that i had to do that… but all part of the act right.

But right now, i am currently resting at a bar. Only drinking a thing of beer right now. I just walk in and the drunken guys cant take there eyes off me. Pigs…

I only punched a few guys across the room. After they got the message, they left me alone. But one wouldn't give up.

"So whats a babe like you doing out here?" He asked taking a seat next to me. He ordered two shots. This pig drugged my drink. He did it quick, but i still saw it.

"If you look at my head band you would see." I said taking a drink of the non drugged "And if you haven't noticed, im a ninja. So i just saw you drug that drink. What a waist of money."

"Then just come down to my place on your own." He winked

"Go find yourself a whore." I glared at him. I may be on my second beer. But i am NOT that drunk. And there are about three whores in this very room. They are all eyeing him. So might as well go for them. But he had to be stubborn.

"Whats your name love?" He asked putting a hand on my back.

"Sakura." I said getting ready to punch him across the room. He started trailing down my back, slowly "Get your hand off me."

"What will you do about it?" He asked getting lower and lower

"Want to end up across the room like your other friends?" I glared at him. He is at my mid-back

"Come on." He said with a smile "Have some fun." Lower back.

"Don't you dare." I said as he just now touched my ass "I warned you." All i did was punch him, and he ended up at the wall passed out. The bartender came up to me

"Another one?" He asked handing me another beer

"Yep." I said with a sigh "Cant get one night without drunk ass guys off my back."

"Thats what happens in these parts." He gave a small laugh "Im sure that someone like you could understand. How long have you been on the run?"

"Not long." I said… if i told him a week. He would laugh, maybe.

"I see." He said as someone else walked into the bar and sat next to me. "What can i get you."

"Get me the strongest thing of sake you got." The gruff voice said. He had his face covered from a straw hat…

**"Look at the cloak!" **Inner yelled as i did…

_"Shit… Akatsuki." _I said as i didn't let my uneasiness get out. I only took another drink of my beer

"You want to get drunk real slow?" He asked still looking ahead

"Drunk enough to last me past the night." I said. "You want to get drunk real fast?"

"Drunk enough to last me past the night." He said back.

"Eh…" I said looking ahead.

**"Act now!" **Inner yelled

_"I am not going to blow my cover! I don't want it to act like i NEED to join or something. I have to act like i don't really care!" _I yelled to her. Cant make it obvious.

"I seen that cloak before." I said thinking. "Akatsuki right?"

"Indeed." He said drinking the sake out of the bottle "I seen that head band before. Leaf right?"

"Right on target." I said with a sigh

"Why you run away?" He asked

"Why did your run away from your village?" I asked right back. He gave a small dark laugh.

"Your funny. Whats your name?"

"I'll give you mine if you give me yours." I smirked as he laughed again

"Kisame." He said "Your turn."

"Sakura." I said "Whats with the straw hat? I mean, if your trying to hide yourself from everyone. You failed. The cloak is enough already."

"Its just so much effort to take it off." He said with a sigh

"I see." I said as i stood up "Well, im out of here. Nice talking to you Kisame."

"Same to you Sakura." He said with a nod

"You need to pay for your last beer." The bartender said from behind the counter. I sighed, walked over to the still knocked out dude across the room. Grabbed his wallet, walked back to the counter. And paid.

"My friend over there is paying." I said, Kisame laughed "And he owes me for grabbing my ass. This money should do just fine."

"Well, have a nice night." The bartender said with a laugh as i walked out of the bar. I put up my hood and walked out of town to the forrest. Not wanting to get a room for the night, a tree will do fine.

MORNING:

Im walking along a path thats leading to a land, i forgot the name of it, but its between the Sound and Waterfall Country. But i am now heading off to the Earth Country… i have a long walk ahead of me. But i am walking it in my gray cloak thing with the hood up. I really hate the sun at the moment.

It didn't last to long as i was jumped by some Hunter ninja. All i did was jump around as they tried to kill me. But i got tired and ended it. All i did was hit them in the side of the neck, with my chakra, and killed them. I checked them. I found food, weapons(Always need that.), a few soldier pills, and money.

"Nice kill you had there." Came a gruff voice. I looked up to find two men in Akatsuki cloaks.

"I got tired of jumping around." I said standing up "Kisame right?"

"Indeed." He said from under the hat "Sakura?"

"Right on target." I said with a smile and a nod. I looked to the other one "You are?"

"Itachi." He said.

**"Just our luck!" **Inner yelled

_"Can this get any better…" _I thought with a mental sigh

"Nice to meet you." I said "Sakura."

"Hn." Itachi said

_"Is the 'Hn.' thing run in their family bloodline or something?" _I asked myself

"Where are you heading?" Kisame asked

"I am going to the Earth country." I said

"We are walking that way." Kisame said as we all started walking "Why you heading there?"

"Don't want to stay in one place to long." I sighed "And might as well travel the world before i die."

"True that." He said with a small laugh.

Some of the walk was quiet. But we did get jumped by a few hunter ninja. They where all killed in a few seconds. I took the money while Kisame and Itachi got the food.

But the WORST thing ever happened when we where just about to leave the Sound country.

Naruto found me.

"Sakura!" He yelled, as he, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato jumped out

"Fuck my life…" I mumbled looking at them from under the hood

"I think you got the wrong person." Kisame said as the others got into fighting stances.

"Then who the hell is she?" Naruto yelled at us.

"Yuki." Itachi said out of no where.

"Take off the hood." Sai said. I was now changing my voice to sound somewhat different. In ANBU, they train you to do that so you can go on undercover missions. It comes in handy.

"I do not need to show you my looks." I said. My voice made Kisame look back at me.

"Take off the hood!" Naruto yelled

"We are looking for a missing ninja from the Leaf." Yamato said "We just need to see that you are not her."

_"KAKASHI!" _I yelled in my mind

"Get her." Kakashi whispered "I think its her."

_"Fuck…" _I thought as i jumped in the air from Naruto jumping at me. I took off my hood.

"Nice to see you to…" I said as i landed on the ground not to far from them

"We shouldn't get involved with this, Kisame." I heard Itachi say "I tried to cover her up once, but it didn't work. So lets go now."

"She is a cool kid though." Kisame said back "I mean, she is my new friend…"

"She doesn't concern us. She isn't an Akatsuki." Itachi started walking away. I threw a rock at his head. It hit, bounced off, he stopped, and slowly turned.

"IF YOU ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT! MIGHT AS WELL YELL IT OUT! I HEARD YOU!" I yelled at them as i jumped away from Naruto once again. If you get this kid going, there is no stopping him.

**"Jump to the middle of them and punch the ground." **Inner said as i did. It pushed Naruto and them back away more. They might have some trouble getting through the now messed up land. So i took the head start and ran.

"Nice talking to you guys, but i have to leave." I said as i ran past Kisame, he was shocked(From what i can tell) on me hitting the ground, Itachi just stood there and started walking again. But i knew i shocked them. I am just that bad ass!

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as i heard them running after me.

"This just isn't a good day for me…" I mumbled running.

TIME SKIP: A YEAR LATER:

Its been a year from the last time i seen Naruto and them. And a year from what i seen of Kisame and Itachi. I am chilling out in the worst part of the Earth Country. At yet another bar! And i got myself a hotel room this time. Guess where? At a crappy INN!

My life at the moment is great.

With all the running, i have been loosing pounds. But i am in more shape then ever! The small amounts of food i have been getting isn't enough. My face thinned out a lot. And i don't have a lot of money. Sure, i steal money and food from either Hunter ninja, or markets, but it doesn't last long.

This is pure hell. I have enough money for one night stay, and about… three beers. I am taking it.

I been in the bar for less then five minutes then another guy, so willingly gave me more money after he hit the wall. Make that about two nights and two more beers. But i am saving that new money for later.

On my second beer, a guy in ninja gear sat down next to me.

He has blue skin… he looked like a freaking giant fish out of water!

WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!

I didn't pay attention, he didn't seem like he wanted to get in my pants.

"Sakura?" He asked. I looked to him.

"You know me?" I raised an eye brow. I am SURE that i would have remembered HIM!

"Long time no see." He gave a toothy smile "Kisame."

"Long time no see." I said with a smile

"You really did come to the Earth country." He said as he got the strongest sake there was

"Right on target." I said as he shook his head

"That all you say?"

"Pretty much." I took another drink

"Getting drunk real slow?" He asked

"Enough to last me through the night." I smirked "Getting drunk real fast?"

"Enough to last me through the night." He smiled "But i didn't come here for small talk."

_"Man on a mission." _I said to Inner.

"Im listening." I said

**"He doesn't look like the type to get serious." **Inner said **"He looks like the type to wake up passed out under a bridge with a huge hangover."**

"Not here." He said "There is a small meadow out side of town. You walk out the West gate and go North."

"Let me guess." I said before he can go on "Be there before dawn with the money or everyone dies. Enter evil laugh here." He could only laugh

"Be there at dawn." He shook his head "No one will die."

"No money?" I asked

"No money." He laughed and got up "See you there." He walked out with his sake.

"He didn't pay." The bartender said walking up to me

"Well sucks for you." I said putting my money down and walking to my hotel room.

DAWN:

I walked to the meadow, and hoped to all gods i am in the right spot. Turns out i am when i find Mr. Fish there with Mr. StickUpTheAss(Yes Itachi)… and a plant dude.

"Nice of you to make it Pinky." Kisame said as i walked up to them

"Sharky." I said with a nod. If i called him Mr, Fish, not only would it be a bad comeback, it also doesn't flow.

"You Sakura?" The plant man asked

"You are?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Zetsu." The plant man said "The Akatsuki wishes you to join."

"Now why does Akatsuki wish me to join?" I asked sitting down

"You are very strong and great with chakra. **You are also a medic." **He said

**"HIS FUCKING VOICE CHANGED!" **Inner yelled as she started running around screaming in my head.

"Not freaky at all." I mumbled "What happens if i say no?"

**"I will eat you." **He said.

Anime style sweat drop

"Really?" I asked

"He isn't joking…" Kisame said with a sigh

"I will only join because i don't want to fill this plants belly…" I said as i found myself sliding away from him

"Now i have to go tell Leader** and find some food. You made me hungry." **He sunk into the ground

"That was the scariest fucking thing i have ever seen." I said as Kisame laughed

"Welcome to the Akatsuki." Kisame said as he put on his cloak and we started walking North West.

_"Part one complete." _I said to Inner

**"Only took us a year." **She said

_"Better then never." _

**"I will come back with a better come back." **With that. She went to thinking.

"So where are we going?" I asked as it took me so much effort to stand up and follow them,

"The Akatsuki base." Itachi said

"Do you always walk around with a stick up your ass?" I asked as the next thing i found myself pinned to a tree

"I would show more respect to us." He mumbled as i smirked

_"Inner." _I thought as she started to slowly take over.

"Please!" She/I said. "I dealt with may more scarier things then you Itachi."

"Itachi…" Kisame said from behind "I think it would be wise if we didn't kill her on her first day. She will learn from Leader."

"Hn." Itachi said as he back away and started walking again. But he had the nerve to throw the kunai right back at me. It missed by an inch and the tree stopped it.

"Bastard." Inner/I mumbled. She gave me back my body as she started cooking in my mind… I never knew she could do that. I mean, there was an oven!

"How long till we get there?" I asked Kisame

"I dunno really." He rubbed the back of his head "I leave that stuff to Itachi. But he seems pretty pissed off."

Itachi had a blank face on

"You can tell how?" I asked

"After spending years with him, you just know." He shrugged

"Looks like your the only one i will get along with here." I said with a smile

"Yeah, but i would watch your mouth in front of Leader. He even shuts up Itachi. Now that is saying something."

"I think i could live." I waved a hand in front of my face "I dealt with worse."

"How so?" He asked

"I suffered three to four months under Kabutos hands." I said simply "And i didn't say one thing or even scream."

"You must be proud." Kisame mumbled

"It turned me into the bad ass i am today!" I said making a 'v' for victory

"We will see about that." He shook his head as we continued walking.

**"I wonder if the house ever burnt down..." **Inner said as i remembered the turned on oven and the light bill.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me forever to update. Turns out writing more then one story is a pain. But here is this one for you guys. (:

Short? I am sorry... i will make it longer the more it goes on. (:

I do not own Naruto.

Last time:

"It turned me into the bad ass i am today!" I said making a 'v' for victory

"We will see about that." He shook his head as we continued walking.

**"I wonder if the house ever burnt down..." **Inner said as i remembered the turned on oven and the light bill.

THREE WEEKS LATER:

"That was one of the longest walks I have EVER been on!" I yelled as Kisame said the base was just up ahead. Itachi is still mad at me "You hold stuff against people far to long Itachi my man."

Kisame gave me the weirdest look. "No comment..." He mumbled

"When you say 'no comment' you really put in a comment." I said in a smart ass way. He only shook his head with a small laugh

"Whats with you being a smart ass?" He asked

"Whats with you being blue?" I asked back as we came upon a huge bolder

"I was born this way..." He mumbled

"As was i." I gave a smile. We walked up to the bolder, that was on the side of the mountain, and they did this hand sign, and lookie here, it opened. We walked inside, to only meet darkness. "I think that i am going to either fall in a hole. Trip over something. Run into a wall. Get raped. Get killed. Or all of the above."

"Do you need someone to hold your hand?" I heard Kisame ask with a small laugh. I pulled chakra into my eyes "Do you know your eyes glow?"

"I dont think this is the time for flirting Kisame..." Itachi mumbled as i almost fell on the ground laughing my ass off

"No her eyes are really glowing!" He yelled as i saw Itachi turn to look back.

"Oh, nice trick you have there..." He mumbled as he kept walking forward like this will never cross his mind again.

**"Ass..." **Inner mumbled as we came upon another door. We opened it, and light!

"I never thought i would be so happy to see light again." I mumbled as i still followed the two down the hull. We soon came to something that looks like a living room. And i see every other Akatsuki member there... All staring at me. "Er... hello?"

"**This isnt awkward at all..." **Inner said

"Is Leader in his office?" Kisame asked

"Along with Konan and Zetsu..." Sasori said as he was glaring at me

"I KILLED YOU!" I yelled as i pointed my finger at him

"As you did..." He mumbled with a nod

"And how the hell are you alive?" I asked/yelled

"Do you have to fucking yell?" The dude named Hidan asked as he was picking his ear

"Didnt you get killed by Shika?" I asked as i pointed at him "The one that got his head cut off and is annoying as hell?"

"Thats him..." The one that i remember his name being Kakuzu said as he was counting money "And yes i did die. But i am alive now as you see."

**"Its still funny that they got their asses killed by kids." **Inner said with a small laugh as she ended up reading a book

_"How can you read during this?" _I asked her

**"How can i not? I mean, i am the side of you that is use to this stuff..." **She gave me that look. I could only agree

"So dont tell me this..." I said as i held up my hand "That one dude that looks like a girl is alive to..." I ducked as a kunai was thrown over my head

"Nice to see you again to, yeah." Said so man as he glared at me. I could only smile.

"Is it safer in this so called 'Leaders' office?" I asked Kisame as i hid behind him to get out of Hidan, Deidara, and Sasoris glare rang.

"Want to run away?" He asked me with a small laugh. He started to walk away with Itachi leaving me there alone.

"Wait for me you fish ass!" I yelled as i ran after them

"You know you can follow." He mumbled as we walked further down the hull and to this huge double doors.

KNOCK. Itachi did once.

A gruff 'come in' was heard on the other side of the door. We entered to find three people staring at us.

"Looks like they have arrived..." Zetsu said as the dude at the desk gave a nod

"You are Sakura?" He asked as i gave a nod.

**"Dont shit your self." **Inner said as she was laughing

_"It would make you look bad to..." _I thought to her as she stopped laughing.

"So you agreed to join the Akatsuki?" He asked boredly.

"Only because i didnt want to end up feeding Mr. Plant over there..." I mumbled "But sure. Ya."

"As you know, we did have an eye for you. Itachi and Kisame has told me a lot about you. Along with Zetsu. You fight well. You where able to take on Sasori. And he is one of the strongest we have here." He was moving papers around "So i will have Konan show you around."

"Got it." I said as the blue haird girl walked up to me.

"See ya later girl." Kisame said as he hit me on the back as he and Itachi left

Me and the girl started to walk out.

"One more thing..." Leader said "You are not to harm any of the other members. If you do, you will have to heal them. Dont break anything. Dont run away. And you are to call me Leader. Show respect to the others and myself. Because at the moment, we are all at a higher level then you."

"What about Sasori?" I asked "I mean, i did kill him." I gave a smile.

"Show respect to the others. Because at the moment, we are all at a higher level then you." He said once again

"And if i end up hurting one of the members here, and i know that i will. I just have to heal them after?" I asked as he gave a nod. "Looks like i found a loop hole."

"And you are the only one that did." He mumbled as me and Konan walked out of the room and down the hull.

"Can the others hurt me?" I asked said so girl.

"They can not." She gave a small smile "Leader may seem tuff on you know. But he will grow to love you. He seems to only care about all the girls that come here. Some times the guys bring new girlfriends home. And he ends up treating them like princesses. But they all end up leaving us sooner or later." She gave a sigh

"So you have been like, the only girl here for how long?" I asked

"From the start of the Akatsuki. And the time from when i was a little kid." She looked back at me

"I know how you feel." I gave a sigh "But living with so many boys... it must suck."

"It does..." She gave a nod "and they all hate me one a certain week of the month. Even Leader stays clear of me."

"Shit..." I mumbled "I forgot about that... Looks like they are going to hate me to."

"At least i wont be the only one." We laughed a little. "I am going to show you the others."

"That happened when we first entered here... and i ended up getting glared at like no tomorrow."

"They will get use to you." She gave a small laugh "But i mean, you did come from the place that killed half of them. And one you did kill."

"And i dont know how they are all alive..." I mumbled with a sigh. We entered the living room.

"Look who is back." Kakuzu said as he was still counting money.

"No shit..." I mumbled as i looked at Konan.

"This is Sakura." Konan said "Everyone treat her nicely. She will end up hurting you. She already found loop holes in Leaders rules. And if i find out that you did something to her. Leader will known as soon as possible."

"What ever..." They all said

"I think you will like it here Pinkie." Kisame said as he drank something. Knowing him. Sake.

"I am thinking double on that Sharky." I said as i grabbed his cup and drank the rest of it. "Nice stuff. Not the strongest. But that calmed me." I gave him back the cup. He could only laugh and pour himself some more

"Follow me." Konan said as we walked out of the living room type this. We came to the kitchen. Turns out that no one can cook. So i took the job. We found my room. And the best thing ever... It has a walk in closet AND my own bathroom. Better then sharing the bathroom with the other guys.

Inner now has shared me an image of one of the guys walking in when i was in the shower. And other trying to sneak in and take pictures. And all that good stuff.

Then we went into a room that looks like a hospital room. Turns out, its never been used. So everything is either out of date, or dusty. Konan is going to have some shipments of new things come.

But right now i am in the kitchen, cooking for myself and everyone else... what a joy. But i am doing something simple. Just some beef ramen. Deidara walked in, he smelt it and was by my side in a second.

"What are you making, yeah?" He asked looking over my sholdier.

"I am just making some simple." I said as i was sturring the ramen "Can you get the others its done."

"On it, yeah." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

After about five minutes, everyone, but Leader and Zetsu, where sitting down eating. And right now, Inner is singing me a Bob Marley song. Its the most random thing at the moment. But it made time go faster. I mean she had the drums there. Wearing all red, yellow, and green. I hope she had a cigg in her mouth.

"This is the best cooking i had in a long time. Kisame said as he finished the rest of the ramen.

"Looks like i am going to have to make enough food for an army..." I mumbled as i made Hidan to the dishes.

And now at the moment. I am being taclked by this dude with an orange mask. Everyone else is laughing... Well you know the ones that are to cool for laughing.

"Get off me!" I yelled as i pried him off me and threw him across the room. I ran an hid behind Kisame.

"Tobi only wanted a hug..." Said so man as he was rubbing his head "Tobi is a good boy."

"If Tobi wants to be a good boy, then he will never hug Sakura until she says so." I said as he nodded and pulled out some candy.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked as i stole someones spot on the couch. Turns out to be Deidaras.

"I was ganna sit there, yeah." He said as there was no other seat

"Sorry." I said as i pointed to the floor. "What are you doing?" He is sitting on my lap! "Take the freaking floor!"

"I rather sit here, yeah." He said as Kisame laughed "Stop moving."

I didnt want to end up sending him across the room. So i just sat here...

**"See if he is ticklish!" **Inner said as i poked his sides. He jumped a little. **"He is!" **She did an evil laugh.

"What are you doing Deidara?" Sasori asked as i poked his side again. He jumped. Now everyone is looking at us.

"Sakura..." Deidara mumbled "Stop poking me, yeah." I poked him again.

"This is so fun." I said as i poked him "You are ticklish."

"What about you, yeah." He said as he poked me in the side. I jumped and squeaked... He fell on the floor laughing.

"Turns out Pinkie is ticklish..." Kisame gave a evil toothy grin... I gulped. "Deidara?"

"On it, yeah." He said as the two chased me around the room.

"AH!" I yelled as i ran to my room and locked it. "YOU AKATSUKI ARE EVIL!"

"You know it." Kisame said as the two are trying to open my locked door.

"Bastards..." I mumbled as they found a way to open it. I was hiding i the corner. "What a great first day..."

Review my readers! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update. Writing so many stories at once is a pain...

But here you go. Another chapter. (:

I hope you like it.

Short for you? I will make the other ones longer. Or try to.

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME:

"AH!" I yelled as i ran to my room and locked it. "YOU AKATSUKI ARE EVIL!"

"You know it." Kisame said as the two are trying to open my locked door.

"Bastards..." I mumbled as they found a way to open it. I was hiding i the corner. "What a great first day..."

THE NEXT DAY:

"You know you didn't have to go off chasing them like that…" Kisame mumbled as he threw a guys body on the ground of Leaders office

"You needed to get them no matter what the cost…" Leader said

"But Sakura went all out on them!" Kisame pointed to me

"For one…" I said as i held up one finger "They tried to get in my pants. Two…" I held up two "They called me weak and laughed when i said i was in the Akatsuki. And three" I held up a third finger "They all wanted to know if this was my real hair color in an unneeded way." With that i kicked one guy in the gut as he started to stir and began to walk out.

"Wait Sakura." Leader said as i stopped and turned "You will be the one to kill three of them."

"What about the other six?" I asked with a raised eye brow

"Zetsu and Kisame will get information out of them." He said as i raised my hand "Yes Sakura?"

"Do i have to question my three as well?" I asked

"No." He said "Zetsu will handle yours. He will call you up when he is done." I gave a nod as i walked out of the office to the kitchen.

The only one there is Sasori and Deidara as they are just sitting there.

"Hey art freaks." I said as i grabbed an apple for the fruit basket

"Sakura…" Sasori said with a small nod.

"Pinky, yeah." Deidara said as he was making one of his clay things

"Can you show me how to make one of your fat, flying clay chickens?" I asked as i took a seat next to him

"Its a clay bird, yeah." Deidara said annoyed

"As i told him before. They look like chickens." Sasori mumbled

"They are birds, yeah." Deidara said as he finished and showed it to us "Chickens to not fly."

"Yet so can clay." I said "Its chakra clay we are talking bout. Chakra makes it fly! Unless you have a bad ass ninja chicken. But we don't."

"I agree with Sakura on this one." Sasori said "Chickens and chakra clay are very different."

"When the hell did you start agreeing with her, yeah!" Deidara yelled. I was kind of shock as well.

"I respect her, because she did kill me once. But that is now far behind us. And i do not agree with your art. So i will agree with her at the moment."

"So bashing on my art, you will do almost anything, yeah…" Deidara said with a smirk

**"Perv…" **Inner thought as i almost let out a laugh. But i covered it up with a cough

"You will do anything to show off your so called art…" Sasori said emotionlessly like this isn't even a think he wants to do. "And don't think like that you sick kid…"

"It was there, i am sorry, yeah." Deidara said as he held up his hands in defense.

"What is your point in view for art, Sakura?" Sasori asked

"Huh?" I was kind of lost to tell you the true.

"My point of view in art is forever lasting. Something that can live or be shown forever." Sasori said

**"Like Peter Pan… No wonder why he turned himself into a puppet…" **Inner thought

_"But isn't Pinocchio the puppet?" _I asked

**"Yes but Peter Pan was the one that can stay a kid forever. And then Pinocchio was the puppet, but he wanted to be a real boy."**

_"I wonder how you know all of theses movies…" _I said to her

"And my art is something that lasts an instant, yeah." Deidara said "It only lasts for a second. Like my bombs, they are art."

"Well…" I began thinking "To tell you the truth, both are art. If you just have something that last forever, then its like a painting. They are really beautiful. And then there is fireworks. I love them. If you have just one thing, then it will both get boring."

"Thats just saying something about our art." Sasori said "What do you think is art?"

"Well, i think that ninja skills or just fighting is art. Like taijutsu could be a type of dance." I said kind of lamely "Hard to explain, but you should get the idea."

"I see." Sasori said

"Thats cool, yeah." Deidara said with a smile

**"Wanna go bug Kisame?" **Inner asked

"Imma go bug Kisame now." I said standing up "It was nice talking to you guys."

"And to you." Sasori said

"Same here Pinky, yeah." Deidara said

"Pansy…" I said to him as i ran out the door. I found Kisame in the garden next to the small pond.

"Hey Sakura." Kisame said as he was feeding the fish there.

**"Go figure." **Inner said with a snort.

"Hey." I said as i sat next to him and looked at the water "What are you doing?"

"Just feeding my shark." He said as he threw in more dead fish. Then on cue, a shark came out and eat it all. I backed away from the bank. "He wont eat you."

"Just like before… If i wont become plant food, there is no way in hell i will become fish food." I said as he only rolled his eyes

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked

"I got bored…" I said with a sigh. I then saw the shark come out of the water and stare at me.

"He seems to like you." Kisame gave a toothy grin.

"ITS GOING TO EAT ME!" I yelled as i ran back into the base. As i ran i could hear Kisame laughing and then a splash. Never laugh your ass off near the waters edge.

"Whats up girl?" Hidan asked as i walked into the living room

"Hidan." I said as i sat down next to him and Kakuzu ""Your not counting money!" I said in shock

I only known him for about a day, and all i know is that he is in love with money.

"I don't have much to count anymore…" He mumbled "Me and Hidan haven't been on many bounties…"

"Thats because we go on them every time we are on a fucking mission! They are so damn boring!" Hidan complained.

"Well, im going to let Hidan start his PMSing here with you Kakuzu." I said standing up "Im going to explore."

"You're going to get lost…" Kakuzu said as Hidan was glaring at me like no tomorrow.

"I will…" I said as i walked out of the living room and into the hull way.

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

"Kakuzu was right…" I mumbled as i swear i was the same picture for the tenth time. "I am lost…"

**"When your lost hug a tree." **Inner said

_"There is no trees…" _I said to Inner

**"Where is Kakuzu when you need him?" **She said as said so man came out of the ground. I ran up and hugged him.

"What are you doing?" His white side asked

"When i am lost, i hug a tree to stay put so someone can find me." I said

**"**That is **stupid…" **His dark side finished.

"So mean…" I mumbled as he gave a sigh "Did you come to save me?" I asked with hope

"Hold on…" He mumbled as he wrapped an arm awkwardly around me and we sunk back into the ground.

"Ah!" I said as i held on closer. Next thing i knew, we where in Leaders office. "That was quick…"

"Took you long enough, yeah…" I heard Deidara say as i looked at the table. Everyone was there sitting.

"Sup guys!" I said as i let go of Zetsu "Thanks for the lift!"

"Just don't get lost again… **You stupid yummy kid…" **He said as i found myself slowly walking away from him. I sat next to Deidara and Kisame.

"What do you need all of us here for Leader sir?" I asked as everyone gave me a strange look "What?"

"Just shut up." Hidan said as somehow the cup in front of me ending up breaking on his head.

"Sakura…" Leader said

"I will heal him later." I said boredly "And he likes pain. So why should i anyways? The damn dude will never die! AND, just get on with this conversation…"

"We never started the conversation…" Kisame said "We where waiting for you."

"Then lets start it." I said simply.

"You all just shut up…" Konan said as she looked at Leader."Go on."

"Thank you Konan." Leader said with a sharp nod. "The reason i called you all her is because i have a mission."

"For all of us?" Kisame asked as Leader gave a nod.

"You will each have a special part in this mission. There is this man named Yoku That means Greed. His father is a very famous man in the black market. His fathers name is unknown. But he was called Taigataiga Means Tiger."

"I know of him." Kakuzu said "He was the son of the man who made the whole black market really."

"Well his son Yoku, has been selling secrets of the Akatsuki to about anyone. And he also claims to have a special jutsu that can get all the tailed beasts without much harm to the vessel."

_"Thats great!" _I said to Inner with joy. But i didn't let it show on my face. Leader was looking at me carefully on that last part on information.

"So what do you need us for?" I asked

"Sakura, are you good on seducing type missions?" Konan asked.

"I been on a few." I said "I never really like them, but i go on them. Why?" I already knew the answer

"Yoku likes to go to this one club almost every night. We need you to go and get his eye." Leader said

"I knew it…" I mumbled

"Thats part of the plan." He said

"Then whats the whole fucking plan?" Hidan asked

"Sakura, you know your part of the mission. Once you get him alone, Itachi here will be there to gain information from him. The others, you will keep a close eye around the small town. Tons of missing ninja are under him employment. And they will try to kill you in public. I need, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori to be at the club with Sakura. Don't go near her, just keep an eye out." Leader said "The others, you go around the village. Itachi, stay out of sight but keep an eye on Sakura."

"So let me guess," I started "One thing goes wrong and then not only us, but this whole town is fucked…"

"Pretty much." Konan said "Can you all do it?"

"We are Akatsuki." Kisame said "Hell yeah."

"You all leave tomorrow morning. Sakura, Konan will give you some clubbing clothes or whatever else you need." Leader said

"So i have to look like a whore?" I asked as he gave a nod.

"Hell ya!" Hidan said as he pumped his fist in the air

"You get none of me." I said as i stood up with Konan and we walked out of the room. "So, lets hope i don't get rapped by Hidan first…"

"Im sure Hidan wont do anything like that." Konan said with a small laugh. We entered her room.

She gave me some black and red skirt with a black tank top. I would have to wear my knee high boots as they are 'the most sexy thing' about me.

"I am so going to be a whore…" I mumbled as i walked out of the room with Konan behind

"This is all part of the mission. I am sure you been on worse." she said as we soon later entered my room

"I have…" I shivered at the memory "I was at this strip club thing. And i had to dance on the pole with my old friend Ino. We tried to get this hot shot to notice us. And i started wearing a nurses outfit, down to my bra and under wear when the hot shot noticed us."

"Well this is just dancing." She said with a smile.

"It better be, or i am coming back here and making Leader do it." She only shook her head "So why aren't you going with us?"

"Leader likes to keep me away from those missions." Konan said "And plus he doesn't want us to be known out into the world as the Akatsuki leaders just yet."

"Keep to the shadows." I said with a smirk "Very… Whats the word… cliché."

"I guess you could call it that." She sat down on my bed as i packed for the… something… day mission.

"How long is this mission?" I asked

"Four days tops." She shrugged

"What are you, Leader, and Zetsu going to do in that time?" I asked

"Zetsu is always out of the base getting information." Konan said

"So what do you and Leader do?" I winked

"Nothing like that." She hid her barley-there-blush

"I knew it!" I pointed at her "I been here a day, i think, and i already see that the two of you have a thing! You Akatsuki are so readable." She rolled her eyes.

"How so?" She raised an eyebrow

"Konan; you are a very sweet and kind person when you always want to be. You care for the others like a mother. Yet, your jutsu being unknown, you can totally kick ass when you need to. And you like Leader.

Leader; he is a very strong and silent leader. He cares for his team when though he doesn't show it. He has the 'im so bad ass' act on all the time. But i bet he can kick ass, being leader of Akatsuki.

Itachi; he is silent and deadly. He doesn't talk much, but he doesn't kill without reason. He cares but shows no emotion. He is smart and thinks like fifty steps ahead. If you make him mad, he will hold it against you.

Sasori; He is smart, silent, and deadly. He doesn't like to wait on people or keep people waiting. He is smart. And he should be dead. He doesn't just jump into action. He thinks art is stuff that lasts forever. No emotion shown.

Deidara; very cocky yet smart guy. He pushes people to the limit. Somewhat smart, but he does think of plans. His art is stuff that lasts a moment. Once again, VERY cocky." I said very smartly about these people "Should i go on?"

"I want to know what you think about Hidan." Konan said with a smirk

"Hidan; SUPER cocky, rude, dumb ass, bad mouthed, with a short temper. No matter what he does, he always finds a way to push people to the limit. And the bastard wont die no matter what you do."

"I agree with you on that one." Konan gave a laugh. "I will let you get some rest before your mission. You wake up before sunrise and leave as soon as the sun shows in the sky."

"Got it." I said with a nod as she said bye and left my room. I was done packing, and i jumped on my bed.

**"We have some information about the Akatsuki." **Inner said thinking bout our Leaf mission

_"But its the stuff we already know…" _I thought to her

**"True…" **She gave a sigh

_"Our mission, is going to take forever… but no matter how long it takes… i will get the information we need to defeat the Akatsuki." _I said with one final thought to Inner as i fell asleep.

Hoped you like it.

I will try to update this sooner.

Review. (:


	4. Chapter 4

Here is this one. I hope you like it.(:

This was a faster update then the last one. So you should be proud... well, i hope it was faster... i lost count. Hha.

I do not own Naruto.

ON THE WALK:

"So?" I asked making it longer then needed "What shall we talk bout?"

"Remember this," Hidan began "No one fucking talks on these type of missions. We all stay in our own little fucking group unless we want to beat the shit out of each other."

**"Who knew…" **Inner said rolling her eyes.

"You guys are all boring!" I whined

"Just shut up and we will be fine…" Kakuzu mumbled as i threw a rock at his head… then hid from his evil glare using Kisame as a shelled.

_"What a great way to start off this mission…" _I thought

AT THE PLACE/TOWN: I Have no idea what to call it… so i shall call it… Dirt! Very creative…

"We will all rest at the same hotel… Sakura, cover your head…" Itachi said as everyone flipped their Akatsuki cloaks inside out, i followed suit as i found the straw hat and put it on.

No one was watching the small gate of this stupid village… As we all got a hotel, Itachi and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, and Deidara and Tobi… which leaves… me and Sasori…

Fuck my life…

"Can i stay with Tobi?" I asked Itachi

"You stay in the room you where given." He said annoyed as that was the third time i asked to change rooms

"But its Sasori!" I said as i pointed to him. He was annoyed to… he did not want to share a room with me.

"You stay in the room you where given." Itachi said once more as we all got to our rooms.

"But Itachi!" I whined… He gave me the room key

"No." He said one last time

"If someone ends up dead, its all on you." I said walking away and into my room… but i threw a vase at his head… and he ducked… damn Itachi.

All i did was sleep as me and Sasori walked into the hotel room. I yelled 'I call window!' got under the covers and passed out. If he kills me in my sleep… then i will haunt him for the rest of his life.

I woke up to find Sasori about to pour water on me. I jumped out of bed as the water hit the bed. I came out dry.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled at him

"Its time to wake up…" He said simply

"You could have called my name…" I glared

"I did…" He said as he started walking out. "Get dressed. We need to go to the club."

"Fuck you!" I said as i double checked my outfit and put on some eyeliner and mascara. Some lipstick, and i looked fine. Still a whore, but fine. I walked out to meet the others in the hull.

"Damn you look good!" Hidan said

"Eyes up here." I said to him pointing to my face. "Lets get this over with. Have a shot Kisame?"

"No?" He asked

"Looks like imma have a drink at the place…" I mumbled as we walked out of the hotel

"You all know what to do." Itachi said as some people took off "I will see you later Sakura…" He disappeared

"Ready to go?" Sasori asked as he started walking away. Me and the others followed. The nights where loud with the music blaring from the other clubs. A few wolf calls for me from the drunken men. And all the other whores asking the guys if they can give them a 'good time'.

_"I don't like this place…" _I said to Inner as we snuck in the bar.

"Do what you need to do, yeah." Deidara said as i grabbed a shot and took it "Just don't get to drunk, yeah."

"Well, it would be weird if i didn't smell like sake." I said "Can you dance?"

"I wouldn't fucking ask him." Hidan said

"We need to stay away from Sakura." Sasori said

"But, i need someone to dance with…" I said as a good song came on "And i don't want to walk out there alone."

"Just go…" Sasori mumbled

"I wish you where dead…" I mumbled back as i started walking to the dance floor. I stopped mid-step and looked back at Sasori "What does this guy look like?"

"Here is a picture." He said as he held one up.

Looked around the crowd, he was hanging with a bunch of body guards as he was picking out hot girls. I started walking again.

"Wanna dance babe?" A guy asked

"Can you dance?" I asked

"I believe." He said as we walked into the middle of the dance floor.

And im glad that he was a good dancer… because i did not want to dance with someone that sucked monkey butt at dancing.

It took a freaking hour to get Mr. Hotshot to notice me. But, a good thing because by that time, he was drunk. And i guess that i was one of the only ones that would follow him to a hotel tonight. And i am glad. Because i don't have to do this again. I saw Sasori and the other two follow me out no soon after with the drunken man and his body guards.

"Here we are sir." Said one of the men as he opened a hotel door. Me and the dude walked in and i made sure the door was locked shut. Nice and good. Not even his two goons would open it in time. Do i love having the skills of a ninja.

"So what do you want to do sweetie?" He asked as i made him sit down. I sat on his lap, not before grabbing a bottle of sake and a shot. Slipped in a pill, and gave it to him

"What ever you are in the mood for." I said hotly.

**"I never thought that thing would stop growing!" **Inner yelled. I tried not to laugh. I covered it up with a small cough.

"You sure? Because i get pretty ruff." He winked… well, i think… the pill and the sake, are now taking effect.

_"A few more minutes and Itachi can come in and take care of his ass." _I said to Inner as i gave him another shot.

"Whatsss with all dis shots?" He asked. I took one to be safe

"It makes everything better." I growled in his ear

**"AND IT GROWS ONCE AGAIN! STOP IT FROM TWITCHING!" **Inner yelled once again

_"You are the one that i thought could handle this… not the other way around!" _I yelled at her as the pill took effect

"Itachi." I said as i opened the window. "We have about ten minutes." He appeared in front of the man

"Hn." He said as i looked away and closed the window. "Would he scream or remember any of this?"

"Aren't we going to kill him anyways?" I asked "And no he wont scream. And he wont remember anything from the moment he got me at the club."

"Hn." He said as he went to work. I don't want to know what Itachi did to the man. I never want to find out. Because, i think that i wouldn't be able to handle it… i mean then again, i lived with Kabuto… but… this is Itachi…

As i continued to fight myself, i found out Itachi is done.

"So?" I asked

"He had some information…" Itachi said as he started to walk to the window "Do you have anything that will kill him in a few days or so?"

"I have a pill that will kill him in about three days…" I mumbled as i took out the friendly little red pill

"Give that to him. I will be outside waiting for you." He jumped out the window… didn't i close it? Oh well… I gave the dude the pill, made sure he couldn't cough it back up. And walked out of the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" The guard dude asked

"He pasted out…" I mumbled "No fun in that."

"Carry on…" The other said "She has no use…"

**"Well fuck you to!" **Inner said as i walked out and met with Itachi and the others

"That was long. Im tired. Can we please go rest?" I asked as i slipped on my cloak "And i want a shower…"

"Lets go then…" Sasori said as we all started to walk to the hotel

"We leave tomorrow at sunrise." Itachi said "So be ready to leave."

"Why do we have to leave so soon?" I whined along with Tobi "I like to sleep!"

"Just deal with it." Kisame said as he patted my back "I am sure that you will live. Now that we where here, and he might die in a few days. We need to leave or we will be found out. So sleep well." He walked into his room.

**"We have about… like… six hours…" **Inner said as it was now midnight. I ran into the room and jumped into the shower. I took about a thirty minute shower. After i got dressed, i found myself in bed. I think Sasori was laying down… i really don't care to tell you the truth. **"If they kill us after this, then we will die happy people…"**

_"How?" _I asked as i looked at the now blackish roof from the night

**"I will get back to you on that…" **She said as she faded away into my mind.

"Sakura?" Sasori asked from the other bed as i slowly turned my head to look at him

"Huh?" I asked quietly

"Do you still wonder how i am alive?" He asked.

"If you want to tell me, then you can. If not, then don't." I said simply. I mean i hate the guy. And i really hate the guy. But i could care less how he is alive. Just gives me another reason to be stronger… to kill him later and make sure he stays dead.

"Me still being a puppet at the moment… you stabbed that heart. Not the one in my body really." He said

"Like a mind transfer jutsu?" I asked as i was reminded of Ino.

"Yes." He said simply, and when my puppet body was killed, my mind went back to my own body."

"So if i kill you know, you will stay dead?" I asked with hope. He gave me, 'that look'. "Sorry?"

"But, yes, i would stay dead." He said.

**"KILL HIM!" **Inner said all of a sudden as i mentally rolled my eyes.

"I see…" I said simply. "Just gives me another reason to get stronger." He looked at me weird as i gave a wink "I can make sure you stay dead." I gave a small laugh and looked back at the roof.

"I see…" He said "Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Night…" I whispered as i closed my eyes.

Im surprised that i had somewhat of a conversation with him. I mean, without someone trying to kill the other.

Watch me end up dead…

**"Way to be positive!" **She gave a smile and a thumbs up. I only rolled my eyes and fell asleep.

The next day wasn't as better either… i punched this one dude that grabbed my ass… and turns out we where now running for our lives…

And these people do not stop.

And they are Mr. Hotshots ninja… i am so smart at the moment.

"Ok i am sick of running!" I yelled as i jumped off the tree branch and onto the ground

"Sakura, get back here!" Kisame yelled as they all jumped down a minute later

"I will meet up with you guys later." I said as they other ninja came up "Im not going to run anymore. I am tired, and my feet hurt."

"Then why don't you come with us?" Another ninja asked

"Im sure that we can take care of that." Another said.

"And i hate guys like this." I pulled on my gloves

"What will you do babe?" One asked. Looks like the leader "Yell us to death? Complain?"

"Or how bout i knock your head off!" I yelled as i punched the ground and ran at them. One thing i am good at, is running on this type of ground. "And you better know who you are fighting before you talk!" I punched the leader in the gut and sent him through a few trees.

"Get her!" They all yelled as i finished them all in about five minutes.

I walked to the others as i wiped all the dirt off my clothes and my gloves "Lets hit the road."

"The fuck!" Hidan yelled as they all started to follow again

"Never piss off Sakura?" Kisame asked as i poked this one dude that i punched a few feet away from the battle ground.

"Thats only a small of my temper." I gave a smile "I was just tired of running."

"I see, yeah." Deidara said "Remind me to get you when Tobi pisses me off."

"Thats mean!" Tobi yelled as he looked at me "You wont do that to me right?"

"You are to cute." I patted his head "Unless you really piss me off."

"Mean, yeah." Deidara said as he went into another conversation with Sasori about art.

"So, this is how i got Itachi to run away?" I whispered to Kisame. Itachi kind of froze, but kept walking

"Totally." He gave a grin as the others looked at us. Another great thing about being a ninja. Good hearing.

"So Itachi, yeah." Deidara said walking up to him "Whats this i hear about running away from a girl?"

"Ya Itachi?" Hidan said as the two where talking bout it.

"Sorry Itachi." I said as he glared at me "I will buy you Dango!"

He was still glaring.

"I rather be near Kisames shark…" I mumbled as i swear he smiled.

AT THE BASE:

"NO!" I yelled as i was running away from Itachi. He was going to hang me over Kisames shark pond "I HATE YOU!"

"Learn respect…" He whispered as i ran past Konan

"I don't even want to know…" She shook her head and walked away

"You get no Dango now!" I yelled to Itachi

"I don't care…" He mumbled as he trapped me in a corner. "Im not scared of you..."

"Fuck my life…" I cried anime tears at the moment

Review my awesome readers! I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that i havent updated in a while. I am in summer and i will update more. So ya, er... i have no idea what to say for the moment. I lost it...

Anyways, i dont want to keep you waiting. So here is the story.

I do not own naruto.

"What now?" Hidan yelled as he threw his cards in the middle of the table "Sakura, take something off."

"I wasnt even in this round!" I yelled at him as he took the money "Its the others that need to."

"Fine, whatever." He mumbled as everyone else, but Leader, Konan, and Zetsu took off a item. They didnt feel like playing. So its me, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Itachi, and Kakuzu.

We all got bored and ended up in the kitchen sitting around the table. Then Kakuzu wanted a way to get some money. Then Kisame thought of the poker game. Then Hidan, him being him, thought of the striping part. So right now, we are playing a game of strip poker.

"Why did i ever agree to play with you?" Itachi asked as he threw off his shoe.

Itachi only took off his shoe.

I only took off a my boots, cloak, and skirt (Good thing i had shorts under it.)

Kisame took off his shoes, socks, shirt and cloak

Kakuzu still has everything on... except his cloak.

Hidan is down to wearing his pants only.

Tobi is down to his boxers and mask.

Deidara is down to his pants.

Sasori only took off his shoes and socks.

I wonder when we started wearing socks...

Anyways, this is getting boring and fast. So Kisame got sake into the mix. And nothing is going well for us at the moment.

Only sober ones are me, Itachi, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Sasori.

Everyone else... this isnt the best game of poker in the world. Them being drunk, they are down to nothing. And i am not liking the idea of there... friends... hanging out everywhere.

"This isnt the best thing in the world..." I mumbled as Hidan was giving me a weird look "I think that i am going to quit this..."

"Hidan..." Itachi said to him

"She is hot..." Was all Hidan said as he passed out. Kakuzu covered him up. Along with all the other passed out drunks.

"Want to pull a prank?" I asked the others as they looked at me "I mean, after this, it will make them question there sexuallity."

"Sure..." Kakuzu said

"Tobi is up for it!" Tobi said. I looked at Itachi and Sasori. They only noded as i made them drag the boys to Hidans room.

After about an hour of getting them in the right position. We all sat back down and drank tea. While Tobi was coloring me a picture.

"So did you hear about your old team in the Leaf?" Itachi asked me as i looked at him

"What happened?" I asked

_"Better be good news..." _I said to Inner as she agreed

"They got a scroll that allows the tailed beast to be taken out of the host without much harm done." He took a sip of his tea

"I thought that you guys didnt care for the host... i mean, why would you want to take out the beast without harm to the host?" I asked

"We need at least one host to live so they can help us control the tailed beast." Sasori said

"And what happens if they dont help?" I asked "I mean, the only ones alive are Gaara and Naruto. And i know they wont help."

"Then we feed them to the beast." Itachi said simply

"Thats..." I said as i couldnt find the word "Who will you get? Gaara or Naruto?"

"Naruto. If he dies when we take out the beast, we will get Gaara. And we will also bring Naruto back to life. Then is Gaara fails us. We have Naruto."

_"Naruto and Gaara are going to end up dead..." _I thought. I kept my face blank.

"You still love that Naruto kid?" Kakuzu asked as i looked at the ground

"He is my best friend..." I mumbled "I may not be a part of the village... but he is a friend of mine... and i hate to see him hurt."

"You are in the Akatsuki now." Itachi said "You can not have any ties with your past."

"Thats not going to stop me from doing anything." I said as i looked him in the eye

"But it could stop you from killing Naruto when we have him." Sasori said as i looked at him "What is that boy to you?"

"Naruto was my best friend." I said "He was like a brother. Sure he is annoying and stupid. But there is something about him, where you have to always be his friend. Where you cant stay mad at him."

"You sound like you love him." Kakuzu said

"Sakura in love!" Tobi said in awe "Aw!"

"I dont love him like that." I said with a glare "I grew up with the kid. I will love him as a brother."

"To replace the one you lost?" Leader said as he walked in with a file

"What do you mean?" I asked

**"There is no way in hell he knows about our brother!" **Inner yelled **"Those files where burnt!"**

_"But knowing the Leaf, they have copies..." _I thought to her.

"His name is still unknown. But he became a missing ninja when you where about... ten." He said as he handed me the files

I opened them and there was everything about me. I checked to see if there was something about this mission. But, gladly there wasnt. But it did say i killed Danzo.

I checked to see what it had about my brother.

"As much as i know..." I gave a sigh "Nothing."

"You dont even know much about him." Leader shook his head "All we know is that he is a very wanted man."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked

"I was looking in old files and i found out that you where related." He said "Then i came to ask you about him and over heard your conversation."

"And?" I asked

"Your brother. We want his head." He said as he took back the files and started to walk off "And i am sure that you wouldnt mind us killing him. I mean, you had nothing to remember him by." He walked out of the room

"My life is just going great so far." I gave a sigh as i took another sip of my tea

"You just have a nice life." Sasori said

"When you die, i want your bounty." Kakuzu said as he looked in the bingo book "You have a very high price."

"No..." I mumbled to him as i glared "Thats mean. What did i ever do to you?"

"You're best friend and teacher killed me..." He mumbled

"That was them... not me." I said "I got there then ran to help my other friend kill Hidan. But when i got there. Hidan was dead."

"Where did you come in from all this?" Itachi asked

"When i killed Sasori." I said as he gave me 'that look' "Its true..."

"I know... but do you always have to bring it up?" He asked a little annoyed. I shook my head "Thought so."

"So when will the others wake up?" Tobi asked

"Tomorrow." I said "they all got pretty drunk."

"But then there is Kisame we are talking about." Itachi said "No matter how much he drinks he always wakes up in an hour or so to drink more."

"You guys know eachother so well." I mumbled with a sigh "Then looks like we will hear screaming in a few."

"I doubt it." Sasori said as him and Itachi ended up glaring at eachother

**"At least is isnt us they are glaring at..." **Inner said as i agreed

"Can you Akatsuki not get along?" I asked

"No." Sasori said simply

"Why not?" I asked

"We just hate eachother." Itachi said

"That explains alot..." I mumbled "I hate you all and im lasting. I mean, we get along fine."

"Most of the time when you dont punch us..." Sasori said

"You guys have been able to dougde my hits." I mumbled as i looked at Kakuzu "Then you attack me with your string things."

"Thats to hold you back." He said as he was counting more money

"Do you like pull that money out of your ass?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Almost everytime i see you, you are counting money..."

"Your point?"

"Where do you get all this money?"

"I am the one incharge of the money for the Akatsuki." He said as he started a new stack of money "So i have to make sure we have enough to last us."

"Like you guys buy anything." I said "I mean, Akatsuki going to the market and buying food."

"No we do not do that. We steal. But at times, we need to buy. So we send Konan." He said "And then i hate it because we used some of our money."

"You just love money huh?" I asked him

"Im really the only one that can sit here and count the money." He said

"Why not Itachi, Zetsu, Leader, or Sasori?"

"Zetsu cant because he is always out getting information." Sasori said "I just dont have the time and i hate just sitting around like that."

"Leader has tons of paper work." Itachi said "And i am going blind so i cant really see the money."

"Itachi?" I asked as i walked over to him and began to put my hand to his eye. But he stopped my hand. I gave a sigh "Let me see if i can heal it." It took him a moment as he slowly gave me back my hand. As my hands glowed green, i put it over his eye.

I gave a gasp. _"His eyes!"_

**"Damn! What did he do to make them this bad?" **Inner asked. Even she was surprised.

_"He must be in great pain..." _I said to her as i numbed the pain

"That should help..." I mumbled as i pulled back. He only gave a nod. "I will heal you up more tomorrow."

"You can fix his eyes?" Kakuzu asked

"I can." I gave a smile

"Every other healer we had couldnt even come close." Sasori said

"This is Sakura you are talking about!" Tobi said "Sakura can do anything!"

"Thanks Tobi." I gave a smile as i patted him on the head.

"Tobi is here to help!" He said

**"Dont help them to much." **Inner said **"The mission."**

_"Ya i know..." _I said to her _"But if i dont help them. Then they will know something."_

**"They still dont trust us even now." **She said as i agreed

"Sakura and who ever wants a mission, come meet with Leader." Konan said as she walked out of the room

"I guess i have to go..." I gave a sigh "Who wants to come with me?"

No man got up. "Fuck you to then." I mumbled as i walked out of the room "I will remember this."

I walked into Leaders office alone as he gave me an odd look "No one wanted to help with the mission?" He asked

"Got it." I said simply "Itachi, Tobi, Sasori, and Kakuzu are the only ones awake. The others are passed out drunk."

"Konan, can you get Sasori, Itachi, and Kakuzu in here?" Leader asked as she walked out of the room

"Whats the mission?" I asked

"Your old friends." He said "Can i trust you with this mission Sakura?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I know that you dont want to be here and you feel like a bad friend to Naruto for joining the Akatsuki." He said "So can i trust you to carry on a mission without messing it up?"

"Like... how would i mess it up?" I asked

"If you had to, would you kill one of your old friends?" He asked as i froze "Thought so." he leaned back in his chair "Now that you are in the Akatsuki, i need you to know that you cannot have ties with your past."

"You guys just look to the furture and not the past?" I asked

"Correct. I need to know if i can even trust you on this."

"What will i have to do on this mission?" I asked

"You just have to get the scroll from them. I am sure that the others filled you in on what we want to do with the tailed beast." he said as i gave a nod

"I will be able to do it." I said with a nod as the others walked in

"You four are to meet up with the Leaf ninja and get the scroll by any means." Leader said "You leave after you pack your things."

"Got it." I said as we all walked out of the office and to our own rooms.

After about ten minutes we where all jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"When will we meet up with them?" I asked Itachi

"In about thirty minutes." He said

_"Should i give some information to Kakashi?"_ I asked Inner

**"If we can get away from Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, Naruto, and who ever else is there." **Inner said

_"And we have to get out of hearing rang..." _I thought _"That will be hard."_

**"Looks like we will just have to make the best of things and not hold back." **Inner said **"I got it!" **

_"What is it?" _I asked her

**"We can try out our new jutsu on Kakashi and tell him there!" **

_"What jutsu?"_

**"The Nightmare one!" **she said

_"But that takes a lot of chakra and it can only be used on more then one person. I would have to trap Kakashi, myself, and another person."_

**"Try it out on one person." **She said

_"Easier said then done..." _I gave a mental sigh as me and the others stopped in our tracks

"Whats going on?" I whispered

"Someone is up a head..." Itachi mumbled "Hide." we all hid behind a tree trunk as i could hear people coming this way "Looks like they found us..."

"Akatsuki!" I heard Naruto yell.

Even though i know this is a mission, it hurts me to do this to Naruto

"Naruto, slow down now!" I heard Kakashi yell

"Sakura, go on a head and distract them." Itachi said "We will circle around them. When we all found an opening, we will attack."

As i ran ahead i ended up in a small clearing and put on my straw hat. Soon, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and... Sasuke came into the clearing. Then after about a mintue later, a red headed girl came to.

"Thanks for leaving me..." She mumbled then pointed to me "Whos that?"

"Akatsuki..." Naruto mumbled "What are you doing here?"

"You have something that we need." I said clearly "A scroll."

"What do you want with it!" Naruto yelled

"It will help with the future when we get you..." I paused "Naruto."

"That voice..." Sasuke said "Who are you?"

"Looks like Team 7 is all together again." I said as i pulled off my straw hat

"No way..." Kakashi said

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled "What are you doing in that cloak?"

"Are you really that dumb?" Sasuke asked

"Im in the Akatsuki now." I said with a smile "Now hand over that scroll!"

Like it? Hope so. I dont really like this one. I have no idea... Oh well, i did my best. I dont know how i am going to make this story go on.. but i am doing it just for you guys. So dont worry. More and more are coming up.

Review(:


	6. Chapter 6

Here is a new chapter! Sorry that it took a while to update... family, friends, you name it. I really hate this drama. But anyways, i still write for you all(:

So here is this part.

Enjoy(:

I do not own Naruto.

"Im in the Akatsuki now." I said with a smile "Now hand over that scroll!"

"Sa-sakura..." Naruto mumbled as he was shocked and i can tell that this, this was going to hit him hard when it all sinks in.

"We can not give you the scroll." Sasuke said boredly

"Do you know how much trouble we went through to get that scroll?" The red haired girl asked

"I don't remember ever talking to you." I said as i glared at her "Unless you have the scroll, then i will have no interest in you."

"Well i don't have it." She said as she pushed up her glasses.

"Then shut your mouth." I said as i looked at the others.

Then she had the guts to throw three kunai at my head. I caught them, from all my training in the old days, and threw them back at her. She ducked.

"And if you want to at least hit me, then don't go for such simple attacks." I mumbled as she glared

"When are your other friends going to come help?" She asked

"How many are there?" Kakashi asked

"There are..." she stopped and closed her eyes "Three more. Counting her, there are four Akatsuki."

"Can you tell who they are?" Sai asked

"I can barley get a hint on there chakra." She said sadly "But i know they are there."

"Just give me the scroll." I said bored.

"Why do you need it?" Naruto asked as he knew that it involved him

"That is reasons for the Akatsuki to know." I said "Just hand it over so i can go back and relax..."

"Sakura, just come back to the village!" Naruto yelled "I mean, why did you run away in the first place?"

"I was going to be killed the next day." I said simply "And i did everyone a favor by killing the old man. And plus, i thought, why die now. I wanted to see the world and all."

"But you being in the Akatsuki doesn't do you well on that..." Sasuke said

"Like you know anything." I glared "And its a long story on how i ended up in this cloak." i looked to the tree line and saw Sasori nod to his left. I then saw, Itachi. Then Kakuzu. They where ready to attack once i make my move.

"Just come back!" Naruto yelled "I mean, we can talk them out of killing you! You're making everything worse for you being in the Akatsuki! And why would you join them if they tried to kill you, me, Kakashi, and mostly everyone?"

I stayed silent.

_"I didn't even want to join in the first place..." _I thought as i kept a blank face on

"I thought i was your best friend..." He mumbled as i looked at the ground and glared at it

"No." I said as i looked him in the eye "You're not a best friend. You where my brother." He smiled a little "But," It faded "I can not have any ties with my past. Now who has the scroll?"

"I do..." Sasuke said as he walked in front of me

"Sasuke, hand me the scroll." Naruto said as he held his hand out to Sasuke.

"Here..." Sasuke said as he handed him the scroll. Naruto put it in his pocket "Karin, if you want to make a move on her, do it before Naruto or she does."

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" She asked

"I know you want to fight her." He said "So go get your chance."

"Got it." She said as she threw more kunai at me. I once again grabbed them before they hit my face, and she was running at me.

_"She doesn't seem like she knows much in fighting and enemy she knows nothing about." _I thought as i stepped to the side to dodge a punch. _"She is super slow to..."_

"You don't seem like the fighting type..." I mumbled to her as i kneed her in the side. She rolled to the ground from the force of the hit. Im sure that i broke a few ribs. I then turned to look at Naruto.

"Don't make me do this Sakura..." He mumbled

"This would be like the second time you would have attacked me." I said as i thought back to when i first met Kisame.

"And this time i will take you home!" He yelled as he came at me "I don't want to hurt you Sakura!"

"And i don't want to hurt you..." I mumbled as he was running at me with a kunai. "Now!"

Kakuzu's... wire type things, the ones that came out of his skin, came and wrapped around Naruto. Itachi, he went for Sasuke as Itachi hit Sasuke and then Duckass soon hit a tree. And Sasuke, he was so pissed. The look on his face. It took me everything not to break down laughing.

And Kakashi and Sasori went off into battle as Kakuzu was holding Naruto and fighting Sai. Karin, i kicked her into a tree as she tried to stand up again.

**"KNOCK OUT!" **Inner yelled so proudly.

"Sakura!" Kakuzu yelled as i turned to see Sasuke coming at me with his sword.

I pulled out my kunai as his sword met my kunai. He smirked as i remember the blade he was using. Soon, the sword cut through my kunai as i jumped to the side. The sword cut into my arm.

_"I'll heal it later..." _I thought as i looked around for Itachi, yet i still focused on Sasuke in front of me.

"Sorry that i let him get away from me to attack you." Itachi said as he was standing next to me.

"Its fine." I said with a small smile "I'll go get the scroll from Naruto. Keep Sasuke away from me." He nodded as i ran to Kakuzu.

"Hurry up and get it." Kakuzu mumbled as he wrapped his tentacles around Sai's leg and threw him through a few trees. I got into his pocket and grabbed the scroll.

"This the right one?" I asked Kakuzu as he nodded "Come on. Lets go. Sasori! Itachi!"

"On it." Sasori said as we all jumped to the edge of the clearing and stood next to each other. I handed Itachi the scroll as he looked at it. Then put it in his cloak. The others, they were on the other side watching us. Karin was standing next to them holding her side and a bit of blood was coming out of her mouth.

Sasuke, he had cuts here and there. His arm looked broken.

Kakashi, his arm looked broken as i can tell he had a few broken ribs.

Sai, he was beat up from the tree. But he had cuts here and there.

Naruto, he was the fine one. Nothing on him as he was the only one being held by Kakuzu.

"I'll check your wounds when we get back." I said to the others as they all nodded. I then looked back at the others "Thanks for the scroll." I gave a wink

"Smash the ground so we can escape faster." Itachi mumbled as i nodded.

I put chakra into my fist and "Bye guys." smashed the ground. We then took off into the woods. Itachi fell behind to cover up our tracks.

When we finally got back to the base, we lost Naruto and them a long time ago.

I healed up everyone as they didn't have much wounds. Then, Tobi came in as he was randomly hurt.

"Tobi walked into the kitchen and found a butter knife. Tobi then started making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. After Tobi was almost done, the peanut butter jar broke into a million pieces and stabbed Tobi in the arms and tummy. Then the jelly jar blew up to! After, the knife ended up chasing Tobi around the kitchen!" Tobi yelled as i was done healing him.

"Aw…" I said as i hugged him.

_"This kid has no luck at all." _I said to Inner as she agreed

**"And he is so cute to." **She said as i walked into the kitchen with Tobi.

"I'll make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I said as he sat down at the table thanking me to no end.

After, he enjoyed it and cleaned up. Then he told me many random stories about everything and anything.

He is such a cute… man-child… how can you not love Tobi?

"Tobi is a good boy." I said as he jumped in the air and tackled me.

"Thank you Sakura! Tobi loves Sakura! Sakura is so nice and pretty! Sakura is like a motherly sister to Tobi!" He yelled as he was still hugging my sides. I patted him on the head for the comment.

He and Kisame are one of the very few who ended up liking me.

The others, they only talk to me cause they cant kill me. As Hidan, told me. Other then that, i dunno. I just know that most want me dead. But hey, i return the favor.

Anyways, after me and Tobis love fest. The boys… woke up.

It started with "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING JASHIN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PANSIES IN MY FUCKING BED? WHAT THE FUCK DID WE FUCKING DO!"

Then many yells and doors slamming. Me, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Tobi where sitting in the living room watching t.v.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Hidan yelled from the other side of the hideout.

"DONT HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE, YEAH!" Deidara yelled back as he soon came into the room dressed in pants and a black shirt with normal black shoes.

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked as Deidara walked to the opening.

"Im going into town to get away from this shit hole of a place, yeah." Deidara mumbled "Anymore questions?"

"Can you run into town an get me some things?" I asked as he glared at me "Never mind…"

"I'll only get the shit if you go along, yeah." He mumbled "Hurry up if you're going to come."

"Lemme get something from my room!" I yelled as i ran to the other side of the hideout. To my room. Changed into black shorts, and a red tank top. Along with my knee high boots to top it off. I grabbed the list of the things we need. And ran out.

I ended up on my knees giving Kakuzu… the puppy dog look.

"Please?" I begged.

"No…" He mumbled

"But i need the money to buy the things we need." I whined "Kakuzu!"

"Steal them…" He said simply

"Just give her the money, yeah…" Deidara said as he put his head in his hand

"Kakuzu!" I begged once more

"She wont stop i bet…" Sasori mumbled as Itachi nodded.

"This is all you get…" He handed me a shit load of cash. I swear… money signs appeared in my eyes.

"ThankyousomuchKakuzu!" I yelled as i hugged him then ran out of the room "I will get you a gift!"

"Wait for me, yeah!" Deidara yelled as i was already out of the base. He soon met up with me "Why's you run out?

"Cause i knew that any second he would want his money back." I gave a smile "And the hug ticked him off."

You're weird, yeah." Deidara mumbled as i shrugged

"If you don't mind me asking… why'd you all end up screaming?" He stiffened a little

"I can swear to you i am straight, yeah." Was all he said as i literally ended up on the ground laughing. "Shut up about it, yeah."

"I will." I said as i whipped my eye and help out my hand.

"What?" He asked as he was standing there. I was sitting on the ground.

"Help up?" I asked as he rolled his eyes and took my hand. Then lifted me up.

"Why are you a ninja when you need help up from others, yeah?" He asked jokingly.

"Im saving energy from an attack." I gave a wink as he rolled his eyes. "When will we get into town?"

"In a few minutes, yeah." He said as we looked at the sky "How long will it take you?"

"Until night fall i believe." I said "You don't have to stay with me the whole time you know."

"I might wonder here and there, yeah." He said "But, its not safe to be alone in a town. With or without the Akatsuki cloak. They know faces."

"I know." I gave a sigh "But, its life as a missing nin."

"It sucks…"

"Why did you join Akatsuki?" I asked

"I'll… tell you some other time, yeah." He said as i gave a small smile and nodded.

I don't want to push information out of them… even though i really want to know. But, so far… i only have information on who is in the Akatsuki. Where the Akatsuki base is. And what they plan on doing with Naruto and Gaara.

Other then that. The only information i have is the information i know. And that wont get us anywhere! None of them really trust me. And sure we get along and have conversations. But i bet they only talk to me is because one; im an Akatsuki so they cant kill or hurt me. And two; we have to live with each other! I mean, i bet even Itachi would get bored if he didn't get along with anyone and talked to no one. Its like… common sense.

Anyways, Deidara. He isn't a bad guy. As i was shopping, he helped with the bags and everything. By helping, i mean he grabbing them all and hiding them in his clay bird, which is hidden from everyone in the village.

Other then that, we are walking around like normal people. By normal… i mean Deidara almost starting a fight with every other stuck up man who tries to hit on him. Along with me punching a few men who grab my ass or make rude comments.

Totally normal…

. . .

. . .

. . .

… my ass.

As the day went by and i got everyone on the list. Me and Deidara are resting at the local park under the shade of the trees and away from everyone eating take out.

"I never really looked around this village, yeah." He said as he was eating his food "I guess… its nice."

"There is a lot of people though." I gave a small laugh "Its so lively in the day."

"I wonder what its like at night, yeah." He gave a wink as i rolled my eyes.

"You will hit up the bars and clubs?" I asked

"The bars." He said "I don't really do hookers, yeah."

"You being in the Akatsuki i would have thought so." I mumbled as something was thrown at my head "Im sorry. It was just a thought."

"Sure it was, yeah." He said as he finished his food "Its almost sunset."

"Should we head back?" I asked "Im done with shopping and everything for a while. It was all just to keep up with the food in the hide out."

"I have to get more clay, yeah." He said as he stood up "Want to come? You're done eating right?"

I looked down at my food to find it gone. I didn't know i ate it all. But i stood up and grabbed all the trash.

"You really going to throw it away, yeah?" He asked as i walked to a trash and threw the food away.

"Why not?" I asked as we started walking back to town. "I was wondering…"

"About, yeah?" He asked

"If you could maybe… teach me how to… i dunno… make some of those bug, fat, flying clay chickens?" I asked as he glared

"They are birds, yeah." He said in a dark tone.

"Can you?" I asked

"When we have free time, yeah." He said with a sigh "Why do you want to know anyways?"

"I just think they are cool and i want to make one." I gave a smile "And later can you help me train against a long distance fighter?"

"You're a close range right, yeah?" He asked as i nodded "Sure, why not."

"Thanks." I gave a smile.

Hey, im here for a reason. But, might as well pick up a few tips and train with them so i know how they fight.

Its all an act… right?

BACK AT THE BASE:

"You're a jerk!" I yelled at Hidan as i glared

"Im sorry!" He yelled as he hid behind Kakuzu "I mean, come on bitch. You know its true."

"You didn't have to yell it out to the whole base!" I yelled back at him as i sat down next to Kisame and Deidara.

Damn, i thought you where a virgin." Kisame mumbled as he shook his head

"Leave me alone." I mumbled

"Its ok, yeah." Deidara patted my back "It happens."

"Hidan, leave." Kakuzu said as Hidan gave a sigh

"Im sorry Sakura." He said "It was a shock to me. I thought you where clean and holy."

"Hidan…" I said as he looked at me "That coming from you… its scary."

Kisame and Deidara broke down laughing.

"I know it fucking is." He gave a wink "Do you forgive me?"

"I sadly do." I said with a small smile "But if you yell out anything else like that. I will surely kill you."

"Try and kill me babe." He winked as he walked out of the room.

"Im going to bed." I said as i walked out of the room and to my room.

As i laid and stared at the oh-so-interesting roof, i couldn't help but wonder about my mission…

_"These guys are not half bad. Sure they are all assholes and annoying. Some rude. And just plain odd. But i cant help but let lose. I can not forget that they are the enemy… i am here on a mission from the Leaf. When i go back home. I will be a hero, i helped majorly in taking down the Akatsuki." _I kept on thinking about things like that… but i slowly drifted off to sleep.

As i was almost out…

Tobi ran in screaming with Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara behind him.

"SAKURA!" Tobi yelled as he jumped on my bed and hid under the blankets.

"What the hell?" I yelled as the rest of the boys jumped on the bed and started tackling Tobi. "Get the hell out of here!"

"The fucker stole and broke the remote!" Hidan yelled

"He broke the last bottle of my sake!" Kisame yelled

"He broke my clay statues, yeah!" Deidara yelled

"Sakura!" Tobi yelled

"GET OFF OF MY FUCKING BED AND LEAVE TOBI ALONE!" I yelled as i kicked the three off. "Tobi…"

"Tobi said i was sorry a million times!" Tobi yelled "Tobi didn't mean to!"

"Will you ever do it again?" I asked

"Tobi promises! Tobi is a good boy!" He yelled as i patted him on the head

"Tobi is sorry for what he did. And he wont do it again. If any of you hurt Tobi about this, then i will skin you alive and cut off your friends." I said "Now out of my room! Im trying to sleep here!"

"Fucker…" Hidan mumbled to Tobi as he walked out

"Sorry Sakura…" Kisame and Deidara mumbled as the walked out.

"Thanks for saving Tobi!" Tobi yelled as he ran out and closed my door.

And this isn't even the start of what my life will be like in the Akatsuki…

Rushed? I dunno... it kind of feels like it. But i have writers block... im sorry...

I will do better in the future.

Review? Cause they make my day and help me move on with the stories(:


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry it took me a long time to update this chapter. I've been moving around from my grandparents to my dad to my mom. And i either couldn't get to my computer or i wasn't allowed to use it... im sorry... PLUS! i have really bad writers block...

So if this chapter isn't that good, its cause of my bad writers block. I mean, i do sit in front of my computer and just think of what to write. But nothing will come. But this took me days... like no joke... i hope you like it. Its short, but hey, its something.

I do not own Naruto.

THE NEXT DAY:

The next day… wasn't much fun. Leader, sent me, Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori on a mission to get another scroll thats three weeks away. And so far, we all want to kill each other.

Well, everyone but Tobi… he is to much of a nice person. And i wonder how he even joined…

This is how it goes. Me and Sasori want to kill each other.

Deidara wants to kill Tobi and Sasori. Tobi is just being Tobi. And Sasori, for his different view on art. And Sasori seems to be in a pissy mood.

"Sasori?" I asked as he stayed silent "Why are you in a bad mood today?"

"Cause im stuck with you three for three weeks." He said "Lets just hurry and get this mission over with."

"Tobi." I said as he was by my side in a second "Sasori needs a hug."

"SASORI-SENPAI!" Tobi yelled as he tackled Sasori. But, Sasori had Tobi hug a puppet...

"Some one is in a really bad mood." I mumbled "I didn't think that being stuck with us for three weeks would be a bad thing…"

"Everything about you guys is a bad thing." He said as he started walking a head

"I think it would be best to keep your mouth shut, yeah." Deidara said as i gave him a weird look "Sasori isn't one to mess with when he is like this…"

"I see…" I said with a sigh "So much for trying to start a conversation…"

"Well, maybe in a few days on the road, he will be in a better mood, yeah." Deidara gave a smile

"His pissy moods last days?" I asked shocked

"At times." He only smiled "But we have Tobi to do all the talking. Also he is where Sasori gets all his anger out on, yeah."

"I feel bad for Tobi." I said

"No matter what we do to Tobi… he never really dies…" He said sadly

_"I don't think anybody in the Akatsuki likes Tobi…" _I said to Inner as said so man handed me a flower

"Put it in your hair Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan will look so pretty!" He said as i did and he jumped and ran off somewhere.

**"I guess… he is to happy…" **She said

_"I wonder how he even got into Akatsuki…" _I said

**"He must be strong…" **She said as i agreed

_"But something is up with him…" _

**"I know… for someone like him… it sure is easy to run around and not be seen or heard for hours in the hide out. And when he goes somewhere… he lets almost everyone know…" **Inner said **"But we have nothing on him… well… cause… he's Tobi!"**

_"Why did he even join Akatsuki?"_

**"Why did Leader allow him in?" **Inner asked as we went to thinking.

Three hours later;

"So then Tobi went off running cause Kisame-kun was going to kill Tobi!" Tobi yelled as he was telling me and Deidara a story

Deidara, being him, got annoyed fast, while i was mostly in my own little world. Tobi to me right now, is just like the nonstop talking Naruto…

_"I wonder how everyone is in the village…" _I thought

**"I think everyone is fine… its been… a year. Most people might have forgotten about us." **Inner said

_"But Naruto and my friends…"_

**"Right now, we need to focus on the two missions we have. First mission, get into Akatsuki and gain information for the up coming war. Second mission, get this scroll, last three weeks, and get as much information without them noticing…"**

_"This has to be one of the hardest things in the world…" _I said to her as we kept on walking in silence.

ONE WEEK LATER:

"It took us one week to get here, in silence, because someone was in a bad mood." I said as i looked at Sasori and jumped on the bed for much needed rest "We didn't take breaks unless we needed to and did nothing."

"Because i am annoyed with you guys." Sasori said as he sat on his bed "There are only two beds. I get a bed."

"I get a bed!" I said "There is a couch over there."

"I get that, yeah." Deidara said "Tobi, you get the floor…"

"Anything for Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said as he sat on the floor near my bed

"We have a week to do this mission and then another week to get back with out any troubles." Sasori said as he motioned us to stand around a small table as he spread a map out "This is the building that holds the scroll."

"Where is the scroll located in here?" I asked

"This is an all one story building which will help us out a lot." Sasori said "The scroll is located here in the middle." He pointed to the spot "But guarding it is a large metal safe and lots of well trained ninja."

"So what would be the plan, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Sakura, are you good at stealth missions?" Sasori asked

"Im not the best at them. But i always got the job done." I said "Why?"

"You are going to sneak in by one of the side entrance." He pointed to one of them "Then you find the operating room and get information."

"Like the type of ninja and the code to the safe?" I asked as he nodded

"And see if they have cameras, along with something like times for each persons schedule." He said

"If they have one of those." I said with a nod "Do i get a map?"

"You get a smaller version of this one. I will make the way you need to go along with escape roots." He said as he pulled out a smaller one and doing just that "You have one day to rest. Then you can stay in there for three days. And three days only. On the fourth day, we start planning without you. Fifth day is where we rest and get ready. The last day, thats when we go in."

"And let me guess." I said "I will be left behind if im not with you?" He only nodded "This whole plan is taking up the whole week…"

"And a week is all we got." Sasori said

"Now we will talk about back up plans and everything on the fourth day?" I asked

"We have this day to rest." Sasori said

"Tobi is going to look for candy!" Tobi said as he ran out of the room

"And we should stay in the room…" Sasori mumbled shaking his head

"Im going to take a shower and then eat. And then sleep." I said as i walked into the bathroom.

After i washed off all the dirt and sweat from the week trip. I felt fresh. I walked out to find only Deidara in the room almost passed out on the couch. I made some ramen and gave him some.

I felt nice at the moment so i saved some for the others as well

After i ate. Sasori walked in with some papers and bags… i didn't know he was the shopping type…

Tobi ran in with bags of candy. He gave me some. He is such a cute man-child!

"So what time am i going to have to sneak in?" I asked Sasori as i laid down in the bed

"Either early in the morning or late at night." He said as he was drawing puppet ideas on paper "I think that tomorrow night would be the best idea."

"I know…" I said as i knew that the conversation ended when he was done talking. I really, just wanted to say the last thing."Night guys."

"Good night Sakura!" Tobi yelled "Have good dreams!"

"You to Tobi…" I said as i fell asleep.

Its so short! I don't like it... like i said before, sorry that this isn't my best chapter... i think some of my stories are going down hill... i hate writers block... BLEH!

Anyways, REVIEW!

Cause i love them and they really make my day. Thanks:DDD


	8. Chapter 8

Im so so so so so sososososososososooooo sorry that i haven't updated in a long time. I started high school and dude... i am packed with homework and assignments. Also, i don't know why, but i have a really bad case of Writers Block... and i've been side tracked with another fanfic... if you like SessKago, then check out tearsofacrescent. Very good writer:DDD ... anyways! Because of the long wait, i made cup cakes for you all(:

I know this is short. But i wanted to update and i couldn't think of another thing to put on here with out forcing it. And i didn't want to do that.

But here you go.

I do not own Naruto.

"Remember Sakura, you have three days." Sasori said as we where all in the tree line by one of side entrances.

"For this being the middle of a village there sure is a lot of trees." I mumbled as the whole town was mostly made of trees "Surprised they don't like in tree houses…"

"That would be so funny!" Tobi yelled as Deidara hit him on the head

"Shut up Tobi, yeah." He hissed

"Get ready Sakura." Sasori said as i was getting ready to go into the building "Go."

I took off silently and fast. I made sure my chakra was hidden as i slipped in through the door. I stuck to the shadows and tired not to make a noise. I followed the map to the camera room.

_"There isn't much here…" _I thought as i looked everything over _"The cameras don't even work from what i see…" _

**"Then we shouldn't worry…" **Inner said **"Other then that we have to keep away from the ninja here." **

_"I bet most are monks… where do you think there files are at?" _I asked as i looked around. Right now no one is in the room. Seems like no one really comes in here.

I checked all the cabinets and everything. There wasn't much other then useless information.

I checked the map as he had rooms labeled and everything.

_"Im in the camera room… this is also a main room. So they should have some stuff in here… but right across the hull, there is the main dudes office. Simple."_

**"Then that should be where the information is." **Inner said **"But there also could be a meeting or something. So we should go in the vents."**

"Get in there! You should be doing your job! Not sitting in the kitchen drinking!" Someone from outside the door yelled

_"That is the only choice i have!" _I yelled as i rolled up the map and jumped on the tallest cabinet in the corner and started getting the vent thingy off. When i was halfway done two men walked in. I froze and hoped that they wouldn't look my way.

"What a jerk…" One said as they sat down

"I know right!" The other one yelled "No one would bother to even come in here and take anything!"

"We don't even have good cameras or anything! They randomly break and then we have to spend four days fixing them!" The first one yelled

I slowly started working on getting the vent off. I slowly took it off, i crawled in, grabbed a needle, threw it at a wire, and closed it. Making sure it can stay, while i can take it on and off simple. Then, all the cameras started going crazy, then turned black.

Then, with my luck and there luck, i guess, it was on fire. But i slowly backed away as i made sure that i was the only one in the tunnel and there was no traps or nothing in here.

_"This is hard in the dark…" _I thought as i was crawling

**"And we just entered a jutsu…" **She said as i kept crawling the vent got smaller and smaller…

_"Release!" _I thought as i did a hand sign and the vent became the normal size again _"That was a small spark of chakra… someone could have felt it…"_

**"Well then we kill the person, still there clothes and all that, then we work from the inside." **Inner said as i agreed.

But soon, i was above the main office room from what i could tell from Sasoris map. And i just sat there and watched.

I spotted at least four cameras. And i know that they would have another room for them.

I looked at the map and spotted a few rooms that weren't marked.

**"Didn't he say something bout those rooms being the hardest to get into no matter what you did?" **Inner asked as i nodded

_"I think these people would be in here for a while." _I thought as i started to crawl to the unmarked rooms. There was three of them. The closest one here is down the hull… And i started crawling… and crawling.

This is so not going to be good for my knees and hands. I crawled and crawled… there was so much dust and bugs. Sasori owes me for this.

As i did i noticed that there was a few more people here and there. Also, there was no vents that i knew of into the room.

_I think i know a way in…" _I said as i slowly opened the vent in front of the door. I waited for someone to go in, i grabbed them, knocked them out, and changed into there clothes. I made sure i got to hear a little bit of there voice and there eyes. Im glad that he wore something to cover his head and face. As i walked in with his ID. _"So this is the camera room… " _I made sure that i marked the room without the other person knowing.

"Finally!" The other ninja yelled as he stood up "Now you can take over this shift." I only gave a nod "Hows your head? You and your girl got into a real big fight." He laughed and patted me on the back as he walked out "Good luck. Nothing going on. Just a stupid meeting."

And he left as i sat down and looked throughout all the cameras. I then saw the safe, i clicked a button and found out that i could look inside the safe.

There was eight guards around the outside of the safe. And then there was four inside protecting the scroll.

I then looked around and made sure that there was nothing useful here. I found that i found the guard shifts. Right now, the dude im playing only has this one for the week… And then i got somethings about there defenses.

_"Sasori should be proud of me for this…" _I said to no one really as i took down more notes into this mini scroll. I then got enough and watched the cameras. In one of the unmarked rooms, there was an office like thing. I guess is was this monk type dude that sat at the desk. He must be the main dude here.

Then the other room… there was something weird about it… there was a small safe in the middle. And there was at least ten guards.

**"I say we take the scroll and whats ever in that box." **Inner said as i did wonder what was in the box.

And then we agreed on something without a fight as i continued to watch the cameras and get more information…

Did this suck? Hope not. Anyways, ideas would be great cause i really hate my long term writers block... and i want to have this go on for a while. But, here you go.

REVIEW! :DDD


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry that i havent updated in a long time. School put me through so much work. Even on weekend...):

But i am going through a break. So i will try my hardest to update more(: My writers block is starting to go away. Im sorry about that. Just that i didnt have anything to write about. So, now i am thinking of ideas again(:

I will let you get to this chapter. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

There isn't nothing much on what i have learned. All i know is that i got into this place a little to easy. Sure the ninjas aren't that great. But they would have known something. Its my second day here. I haven't ate much or drank. Im surprised my stomach hasn't gone crazy.

Not many guards go into this room. Only every once in a while to see if something is wrong with anything. Other then that i have this room to myself. I got bored so i wanted to check out the room with the monk or whatever he is. I silently snuck back into the vents and made my way through the cold, metal maze.

As i looked upon the man in a red monkish type robe. He was simply doing paper work. Bills and signing random things for weddings and etc.

Something in the corner of his room caught my eye. I saw something that looked like a giant stand with one scroll. It had candles and flowers around it.

"If you are trying to capture the scroll then you have three to get." He said as i saw him looking at me through the vents "You can come out and sit with me. I have no power to defeat you."

I stayed back. He may not have the power, but he does have the ninja.

"The ninja here don't bother to come into this room unless i call for them. And it takes about fifth teen minutes for one to respond." I grabbed my old ANBU mask and i slid it on. I crawled out of the vents and stood before the old man. I could tell that age has gotten the better of him. For his eyes are dull but filled with knowledge from his past and teachings. "You are a Leaf ninja? What does the Leaf want with the scrolls.

"I am no longer under the Leaf's society." I said simply "They do not know i am forgoing this mission."

"And who gave you this mission?" He asked as he looked me up and down "Akatsuki?"

I gave a nod.

"I don't see why a girl like you would want to join a group like them when you where living in the Leaf. Pink hair… where have i seen you before?" I stayed silent as he went into thought "Didn't you work under Lady Tsunade?" I gave another nod "I see. Sakura wasn't it?"

"It is." I said

"I believe i have seen you at a meeting with the hokage one time. It was long ago and i don't think you would remember such a boring thing." He gave a small laugh "Its funny what could happen in only simple time."

"I would say so." I said with little sorrow in my voice.

_"He said there is three scrolls for the one… so that means the one in this room. The one in the mini safe. And the one in the larger safe. And all the ninja i have seen walking the hulls and on the cameras… it might be hard." _

"Do you even know what the scrolls are for?" He asked

"I have no need to know for what they do. Im just here to complete my mission." I said as he nodded

"I would have never thought of the day someone would try to steal the scroll again." He gave a sigh "I would willingly hand it over to you, cause this scrolls can not be used for an evil cause. But, if some of the other high class monks find out, i would lose everything."

"Then simply say Akatsuki took it by force." I said as i ripped some fabric off my cloak. I made sure you can see the red cloud. I also threw it on the wall with a kunai holding it up "Thats enough for them to know and believe you."

"What about the other two scrolls?" He asked as i stuffed the first on in my bag

"That is something i can not say." And i disappeared back into the vents and snuck into the camera room.

_"I leave tomorrow night. Im sure Sasori would be glad that i already have a scroll. But he would be pissed that there is two more…" _I thought as i gave a sigh.

THE NEXT DAY; night

Like sneaking in, it was the same sneaking out. I was able to get back to the hotel without getting noticed. I walked in and laid on the bed.

"Nice to see you made it alive." Sasori said as i tossed him the scroll "Whats this?"

"So i got information from the monk… there is three scrolls for the thing we need. One heavily guarded in the big safe. Another in one of the unmarked rooms, also guarded. And the last in the monks room. Which i so gladly got." I said as i also tossed him the map with notes.

"You should rest. Im sure you are tired." He said as Deidara came in with food. Tobi… a bag of candy.

"SAKURA!" Tobi yelled as he flung himself at me.

"Hey Tobi…" I said as i patting him on the back. He was squeezing me "Tobi…"

"Yes Sakura-Chan?" He asked

"I cant breathe…" I said as he let me go

"Tobi is so sorry!" He said

"Its fine." I smiled as Deidara handed me food "Thank you."

"No problem, yeah." He said as i started eating. "So how was the mission?"

"She did better then i thought. A lot better." Sasori said

"I love how you had so much faith in me…" I mumbled

"Better then nothing." He said as he was looking over the notes and ate slowly "Some of this information is new and completely different from what our spy said."

"You have people in there?" I asked as he nodded "I would have guessed. The old man acted like they could all care less."

"The pay is really high. And monks here are not really liked." Sasori said as i nodded and understood what the old man was saying.

"Well, at least we got part of the three scrolls." I mumbled to Deidara

"Less work we have to do, yeah." He said with a smirk "Looks like you're good for something."

"Thanks…" I mumbled as he just smiled and nodded.

"We go in tomorrow." Sasori said "There you will be on your own. But, because there is only two more, we can either go in teams of two or team of one and then three. Tobi being him, will run away after awhile."

"Tobi is scared of mean ninja…" He said as he hide under the blanket.

"Then how did he?" I asked as the two looked clueless.

"Sakura knows the place the best and she can break her way into the giant safe, yeah." Deidara said "I can be able to break into the smaller safe without burning whatever is inside."

"So i will stick with Sakura." Sasori said "Deidara, you and Tobi will go to the small one."

"Yay! Tobi is with Deidara-senpai!" Tobi yelled as he jumped on Deidara and tackled him to the ground.

"So we go tomorrow night. Be ready. If anyone goes down, you are left behind." Sasori said as we all nodded "Now rest."

I walked to my bed and fell into it. I covered myself up with the blankets and fell right asleep.

Like it? I hope so.

Once again i am sorry that i havent updated in awhile. But i will get to it(:

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it has been awhile since I updated. This chapter is really short. I am sorry, but i wanted to update, and I didn't like how I ended it. So i wanted to get through this mission and on to the next. I promise I will make it better.

Well I don't want to keep you from this story.

So enjoy(:

Unlike sneaking in before, we made sure we gave an entrance. I went to the side of the building where the big safe is. Deidara where the small safe is.

We each had a small radio, Sasori was giving the 'go'

"Everyone in position?" He asked

"Yeah." Deidara said from the other line

"Ready." Sasori said as I started to gather charka into my fist "Go."

Right on cue, me and Deidara's entrance happened at the same time. Im sure our walls went down at the same time.

"Let's go." I said as Sasori had his puppets kill all the other ninja.

Not to long after we were in the room with the big safe. The monk walked into the door and saw me break it in half. Sasori grabbed it and started to take off. I walked up to the monk, my mask on.

"Remember, the scrolls can not be used for evil." He said as he looked into my eye "Live well under your life."

"Sakura, yeah." Deidara said on the radio "Hurry up!"

"On my way." I said as I gave the monk a final look and took off. I soon met up with the others.

"I see you will be wearing your Anbu outfit under your cloak." Sasori said

"Is there a problem with it?" I asked

"No, its actually a very good choice." He said "If you ever lose it then you can still fight."

"I know it is." I said as after everyone stayed silent.

We ran for three days, stopping every once in awhile. After the three days, we started walking.

"We still have four more days." Sasori said simply

"Are you in a better mood?" I asked as I was tying my mask to my hip. I then sensed Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. I put it back on and tied my hair back into a tiny, lose bun "We have company."

"We need to hurry and get away from here." Sasori said "We can not fight Gaara."

"The scroll reason?" I asked as I jumped away from his sand. I heard a small crack, but I didn't know where from.

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled "Get us out of here!"

"Akatsuki." Gaara said as he and Temari and Kankuro stood in a triangle around us ."

"Well, well, well…" Deidara said with a smile "Look who's back from the dead."

"We could say the same for you to." Kankuro said

"Who is the Anbu?" Temari asked "What are you doing with Akatsuki?"

I turned just enough to show her my head band through the cloak.

"Tell me it isn't?" Kankuro asked as Temari gave a sad look.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked as I turned to look at him, slowly. I saw a small flash of pain through his eye. And I knew, this is one of the worst things I could ever do to Gaara.

Me and him got along pretty well. I had to work down in the sand for awhile to help with paper work. During that time, we surprisingly got closer to one another.

"Deidara." I whispered

"Get ready to jump, yeah." He whispered as I saw tiny spiders crawl to them "On three." They kept on getting closer and closer to the others, and I couldn't do a thing to warn them "One… two… Three!"

We all jumped into the air as the clay spiders blew up. I then landed on a flying chicken with Deidara. The three stood on the tallest branch watching. I grabbed a kunai, tied a small red ribbon, and threw it at Gaara. His sand caught it as he looked at it.

"What was that about, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Getting rid of old memories." I said simply as I took off my mask and looked at it. Then there it was… A crack on the forehead of the mask.

"Looks like even your mask will show about your status." Sasori said from the other bird. Tobi hanging on for his life at the tail.

"Looks like it will." I mumbled as tied it to my hip. "This won't get any easier huh?"

"You get use to it over time, yeah." Deidara said "You will learn."

"Also you have to train to get in balance with our fighting skills." Sasori said "When we go on a team mission, we follow the leader. We are all in movement, we don't even have to signal each other."

"Looks like team work." I said with a small clap "You guys can put away your differences to save your own asses."

"Usually in a team mission," Sasori said as he looked at me "If one goes down, everyone goes down."

"Except this mission?" I asked as he nodded

"To see how you work with us, yeah." Deidara said gesturing to the ring "You will always be watched in the Akatsuki."

"I will keep that in mind." I said as I looked at it.

"Tobi needs help." Tobi said

"If you stay on to the base, I will give you candy and you will be a good boy." Sasori said

"Tobi will do it for Sasori-senpai!" Tobi yelled

"Lets just go back to the base." I said as for the rest of the way, we flew back.

Short? I am sorry, read the top to understand. But I will update a better one as soon as I can.

Review cause I love to read them(:


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry but I kind of rushed a little on this one. I don't know why I did. But sorry about it.

I hope you enjoy(:

We were standing in front of Leader as we just got back from the mission. And Leader, he is about to kill me.

"I just don't understand." I said simply as I was trying not to cower under his gaze "What does three of the most holiest scrolls have to offer Akatsuki?"

"It is a step into not harming the host." He said annoyed as I could tell I wasn't getting the full truth. "And that is all you will get from me. Now leave."

I gave a small bow, to mock him really, and left the room with the others.

"You know it isn't right to taunt him like that, yeah." Deidara said as we both walked into the kitchen. Sasori and Tobi went their own way. And Kisame was in here too.

"Well it's nice to see you two again." He said as he gave a toothy smile "How was the mission?"

"It went only fine." I said as I went to find food "Now I am going to eat."

"Did you not eat durning the mission?" He asked

"She had to go in and spy. So she couldn't really eat. Then the next couple days was running, yeah." Deidara said as I began making ramen. "Could you make me a bowl?"

"Sure why not." I said like it was nothing "What about you Kisame?"

"I'll take ten." I knew he had one of the biggest smiles

"Now what did you do while we were gone?" I asked trying to keep a conversation going.

"I sat here, drank, ate, sleep, trained, drank, trained, watch tv." He said

"So what you do everyday?" I asked with a small laugh

"You know it to be true." He said oh so happily.

"How you guys live is weird by me." I said as I started making food.

I honestly like it here living with them. This is the real excitement I need. But I also need to remember I am here on a mission. I can not forget that they are the enemies.

But until then, it doesn't hurt to have fun with it. Right?

"So Kisame, want to help me train?" I asked as I started putting everything into the boiling water.

"Let's go after we eat." He said "Deidara want to come?"

"There is nothing better to do, yeah." Deidara said cooly.

"Sakura." Leader said in the door way

"Yes?" I asked as I didn't bother looking at him cause I was cooking.

"I need to see you in my office when you are done here." He said

"Would you like a bowl?" I asked

"Yes." He said as he walked out

"I told you it isn't good to taunt him, yeah." Deidara said

"What happened?" Kisame asked

"We were reporting in after our mission and Sakura kept on asking questions." Deidara said "Then when we left she gave him a mocking bow."

"You have balls girl." Kisame said as I knew he was proud "Itachi would never do that."

"So you are saying I have more balls then Itachi?" I asked with a small laugh

"I am saying it." Kisame said as I got out the bowls

"Well you guys pour out as much as you want. I made enough for an army really." I said as I grabbed me and Leaders bowls "I will see you in the training grounds?"

"See ya there." Kisame said as I walked out and to the office.

I am so glad that it is just down the hall because I didn't want my food to get cold. I kicked the door as to resemble a knock and I heard a gruff 'come in'.

"Aw shit…" I mumbled as I somehow opened the door with my foot. I walked in, and closed it with my hip. "Here is your food."

"Thank you." He said taking it from he and took a bite as he lead me to the huge group table. "Well I need you to look over some files for me Sakura."

"About what?" I asked as he grabbed a lot

"You helped with the Hokages files and documents right?" He asked as I nodded "I need your help looking over some. For some reason these don't look right to me."

"Well what is it about?" I asked as I looked at them

"It is supplies with a man in the black market." He began "I believe he is trying to screw us over with some supplies and shipments." He handed them to me "I went through all the files about five times."

I started reading them. This is good information.

Turns out they are getting all there things, like weapons, poisons, scrolls, just about everything from a black market. They are trying to load up a shipment of more weapons.

"The prices seem to high for simply sinbon needles." I said "The price should be cut by at least half."

"I noticed that. But look at the deal with everything." He pointed to a paragraph.

I started reading it as it has been saying something on the lines of a 'you tell about the shipments we will kill you' kind of thing working in the Akatsukis favor.

"It is saying that he is going to be there for the shipments." I said reading more "We will work on a further deal as things in the black market have been troubled. The Leaf is currently on there tail with everything. So this could be there last shipment for awhile. Also that they raised the price because Akatsuki never paid the full price. If this one isn't paid fully then they will basically blackmail."

"People are stupid." He said "Thank you for this help. I will take it from here."

I gave a nod as I walked back into the kitchen. I noticed that no one was even in the building expect for Leader and I.

I walked back to the back door as I opened it to be greeted by a blinding rays of sunshine. Everyone, except for Leader, Konan, and Zetsu, were outside.

And the ones out here, were swimming.

"When did we get the pool?" I asked Itachi who was basically tanning in the grass while reading. I had to try my hardest to keep my eyes on his face. Cause he does have a nice body.

"Kisame and Deidara." He said simply

"Oh." I went to walk near the edge of the pool. "Hey guys."

"Jump in, yeah." Deidara said as Kisame was swimming up to him. I swear I heard the Jaws song playing.

"DIE!" Kisame yelled as he jumped up from the water and forced Deidara under "Mwhahahaha!"

"Don't kill him." Kakuzu said annoyed as he was sitting under the shade of a tree

"Kisame, I don't want to sit for a few hours trying to get the water out of his lungs." I said annoyed as I saw bubbles flow up to the surface.

"I'm just playing man." Kisame said as Deidara jumped up to the surface and was gasping for air

"What the hell, yeah?" Deidara said as he swam to the bank next to me and sat next to me.

"I get bored." Kisame said with a really toothy smile and slowly began to sank "And plus, I am the killer of the water."

"I think it's just his shark side." I mumbled as I just stood there.

"Well why don't you jump in with us?" Deidara asked as Kisames hand shot from the water and grabbed his leg "FUCK!" And he was dragged into the water.

"I don't even want to be around this…" I said as I walked next to Itachi as I saw the book he was reading "I always wanted to read that."

"It isn't as good as people say." He mumbled

"Well nothing ever gets up to your expectations." I mumbled as he glanced at me

"Point taken." He said as he closed it and then handed it to me "But I can assure you, you will be disappointed."

"We will never know until I read it." I said as I grabbed the book with a smile "Have any other reads?"

"Nothing really good." He mumbled a little disappointed "I never really have time to read."

"Well in your time reading what are some good ones?" I asked as I suddenly sat down next to him and started talking books.

I then had a really small uneasy feeling in the back of my mind. Itachi seemed to have had the same feeling as he stopped mid-sentence and was looking at the forest.

"What do you think it is?" I whispered. Kakuzu walked next to us as so did Sasori. Everyone else was still messing around in the pool.

"I would say everyone get ready." Itachi mumbled as he signaled the others in the pool. They stopped messing around and jumped out. Soon the once there pool was back to normal land after Deidara did a few hand signs.

We all slowly walked back into the building through this secret hole in the ground that can only be open by the rings and another Akatsuki's chakra.

"I don't like this feeling…" I mumbled as it was starting to make me sweat

"Are you that affected by it?" Kisame asked as he grabbed his sword which was randomly in the hall way

"Being a medic ninja I am really sensitive to things like this." I said as I was getting uneasy "And I don't like how this chakra feels. Even though I can barely feel it myself."

"How is Samehada?" Itachi asked as Kisame also had an uneasy look on his face "I think that answers that."

"Samehada doesn't like how Sakura is feeling about this either…" He mumbled as I felt what I believe was Kisames charka start to sooth around me "Samehada has the weirdest of hearts."

Feeling a little bit better as it was a calm chakra "I think we should get ready for battle of some sort… Someone should go tell Leader."

"I already know and I was going to tell you all about it anyways." He said as he exited his office right in front of us "We have the Leaf and Orochimarus men… I guess Orochimaru isn't the only one planning an attack against someone."

"I don't get where this chakra is coming from though." I said as I got a bounding headache as it got closer.

Samehada pulsed.

"You need to hurry…" Leader said as we walked to our rooms to get our cloaks.

I quickly changed into my old anbu uniform. I found my cat mask as had my thumb slowly follow the mark Gaara left. I grabbed my cloak and met Deidara outside in the living room. Soon everyone walked in, along with Leader.

"We are to go in normal teams." He said "During this time I will make sure to move bases. It will be the one in the Fire country. Close to our enemy, I know, but no one will expect it otherwise."

"Let's just get this other with…" I said as I began to feel sick to my stomach. The sooner I find out where this chakra is coming from, the sooner I can be able to not feel this way. And I think Samehada is agreeing with me on this.

"Make sure they do not get near this base." Leader said as we all nodded "Dismissed."

We all took off through the secret back door and all running through the trees. I stayed a little bit behind everyone cause I wasn't quite sure when they all would stop.

We ran silently for about a half an hour. We were miles away from the hideout by now. And between the two sides coming in.

Samehada gave me another pulse of chakra as I had a feeling to stop. I did what it said as I followed everyone else at the exact same time.

"Looks like you knew when to stop…" Sasori said as I shook my head. He rose a brow.

"Samehada seems to like me today." I said simply as he nodded. He then walked to Itachi and Kakuzu as we all stood in a circle.

"The Leaf is coming from the east." Itachi said "There might be about four teams of three."

"I think I have an idea of who will be on those teams." I said as everyone looked at me "Team 7, including Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato. Then Neji and Shikamaru. Rest I am not sure."

"Then you have Orochimaru and his men." Itachi said

"That isn't right… Orochimaru is dead. Last time I checked I think Kabuto made him a part of him…" I said as the thought gave me chills.

"That is true." Itachi said "And then the thing that is giving off the insane chakra."

"Kill that thing first." Kisame said "Or at least try to…"

"Then you have Sasuke and his team…" Zetsu said as he suddenly came up from behind Itachi "They are coming in from the south." Then he sank back down.

"Is this like a battle of the finish or something, yeah?" Deidara asked

"I don't know…" I mumbled "Let's just kill and then be on our way." I put on my mask as they were all getting to close "And like Kisame said. Kill that thing first."

Samehada's chakra was surrounding me again as I wasn't as tense as before.

We all stood and made the form of a circle. I was facing east.

Not to long later I see everyone from the Leaf standing before me.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as I stayed put.

"Sakura, Kisame, and Deidara. You guys handle the monster. Hidan and Sasori. Handle the rest of Orochimarus men. Tobi, be a good distraction to the Leaf."

"Tobi will do his best!" He said so suddenly proud he got something to do.

"Kakuzu take the Leaf." Itachi said "I will handle Sasukes team."

"When we are finished I will help out you Itachi." I said as I popped my knuckles "I have a deal to pick with the girl in his team."

"The others go and help the others. If you are tired and start to run out of chakra you escape to the base in the Fire country." Itachi mumbled as I felt his shift his feet "If you are going to die, make sure your body is destroyed."

"Let's do this." Kisame said as we all suddenly changed to were our targets were.

Then I was taken back. The first thing I did when I saw that… that… monster. I growled.

It was at least 9 or so feet tall. It's skin all gray. Every inch of his looked like it was taking some type of steroid. His eyes were black and lifeless. From many feet away I could smell the blood.

I heard another team come from behind me. No doubt Sasukes team.

"Ready boys?" I asked as I was ready to jump

"One…" Sasori began "Two…" We all got ready for three "Three!"

Then we took off. I was over to the beast in a flash. The first thing I did was give him my strongest punches. He flew back at least almost a mile. When I landed on the ground I had to start fighting Orochimarus men.

"Don't waist all your chakra already." Kisame said as we suddenly were back to back. I could feel everyone else's charka depleting. "But Samehada has plenty to spare."

"I will keep that in mind." I said as I looked to my right and found a cloaked figure standing in a three "Deidara! The tree line!" I gave a slight nod as to where the figure was it exploded.

"Deidara take out these men!" Kisame said "Let's kill that thing."

I gave a nod as we started running to the monster. It was running the mile I sent it and looked like it didn't even get hit. On the way there I smashed some faces in. Kisame, his sword shreds.

Me and Kisame both jumped at the monster. The I saw it.

It's blade.

Rushed? I am sorry if it is. But the next chapter won't be.

I will update when I can.

Review(:


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. My laptop randomly broke down on me and I lost all the information/stories that I was working on.

But I am glad to tell you this, I have gotten my desktop to work finally. It was put away cause no one uses it.

Also now I have some free time to work on the stories because I am finally in summer and have no more homework or anything to do with school.

But it will also be awhile for me to update because my aunt is having a baby(a girl3) and I want to help out with the new family addition. 

I also want to say that the next few chapters might be short. I'm sorry for that.

But I still hope you guys read and wait for the chapters(:  
Thank you for being patient. Or not killing me for making you guys wait so long(:

Love you guys:D

LuckyLaTat


	13. Chapter 13

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Just a lot of things are going on in my life. But I am updated whenever I can.

So I want to also say sorry because this might have mistakes. I'm writing on my iPod and it gets hard cause it wants to spell check everything.

But this one is really short. Next one will be longer.

Enjoy(:

I quickly grabbed Kisame and tossed him out of harms way. I grabbed my giant axe as both our weapons met.

Him and I were both even in strength.

I pushed more chakra into my arms as I pushed him back into a near by tree. But right before I pushed him, he used his other arm to stab me in the shoulder with a giant kunai.

"Thank you girl." Kisame said as I landed next to him. "Are you ok?"

I only gave a nod as I stayed silent and pullethis out. I'll heal it later.

Watch the beast. I looked every where for a weakness.

Just something that could end this battle soon.

But I found none as he began running towards us again.

"Let's cut off his head." I said as Kisame smirked. I then disappeared and reappeared behind him. He and Kisame began smashing their swords together.

I then gathered all the chakra I could into the blade and my arms. I jumped onto his back as my axe went cleanly through his neck.

I jumped to stand next to Kisame.

His body stood as it began to go limb.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I walked over to it when it fell.

"Getting samples." I said as I gathered some blood.

"Good idea." he said "Now let's go help the others."

I gave a nod as I ran over to Itachi. Kisame went to go fight the leaf.

"Your shoulder?" Itachi asked as he pushed Sasuke back now now stand next to me.

"The monster." I mumbled as Sasuke eyed me

"Who's this?" he asked suddenly "Who ran away from the leaf this time?"

"An old teammate Sasuke." I said as he eyes widened a bit.

"You can't be Sakura..." he mumbled

I appeared behind him and whispered in his ear. "Better believe it." I smirked as I kicked him as he rammed into a tree.

"Sakura." Itachi said as he appeared in front of me "Leave Sasuke to his group. They don't intend to fight like him."

I turned to look at the other three in his group. The girl was trying to hide behind the giant. And the other white haired one stood in front of the others.

The giant picked up Sasuke as they left the clearing.

"Thank you for helping him stay knocked out after that kick." I said to Itachi as he gave a nod "Let's go help the others."

I gave a nod as we started running to help everyone with the leaf.

Kisame ran on the other side of Itachi.

I jumped into the air and aimed a chakra filled kick towards Naruto and Kakashi. They jumped apart from eachother. Then the rest of the Akatsuki came and joined us.

I looked at all the rookie nine. Neji and his small group was there was well.

"Seperate them all from eachother." I said as some ran forth.

Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame ran as the rest of us stood back. Tobi, he ran away some where.

"Now what?" Kakuzu asked

"Just fight them one on one. They should be easier to take down." I said back as I saw that Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Kiba, and Choji were already out of the battle.

"Hold on." Itachi said as I saw his ring glow "We need to forget about this and just end this now." he signaled the three to back out as they were right next to us.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from running at us.

"Let's go." Itachi said as he nodded to all of us.

Soon we began to disappear one by one.

Lastly Itachi and I stood there.

"Stop your attempts for Sakura." he said flatly

"No you son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled

Itachi gave a smirk "Let's go."

I gave as nod as both of us did the hand signs.

We disappeared in crows and cherry blossom petals.

This one is really short and I'm sorry for it. But also I hoped you enjoyed it.

I will update as soon as I can.

Review(:


End file.
